


Семь правил попаданства

by harunokoe



Series: "Семь правил попаданства" и дополнения [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Multi, POV Original Character, Soulmates, Transmigration, not romance just gen and memes, some alternative magic?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunokoe/pseuds/harunokoe
Summary: Правила отличного отдыха в другом мире от (не)опытного путешественника.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "Семь правил попаданства" и дополнения [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Правило первое

**Author's Note:**

> Перенос очередной старой работы, а то что это здесь у меня сплошное модао :D  
> По сути, здесь джен, но так как есть намёки на пейринги, я решила поставить мульти. Но это правда всего лишь мемы.

_«Лови возможность оказаться в центре событий»_

***

На самом деле, моё путешествие в другую вселенную случилось не вдруг и не неожиданно. Едва ли не с самого детства я мечтала о том, чтобы как можно скорее и эффектнее покинуть мой родной мир. Да и что меня там могло ждать? Я была обычным ребёнком из семьи среднего достатка, которая не хранила никакой памяти о предках. Меня не особо интересовала реальность, и свою вселенную я искренне ненавидела. Что ж, мир отвечал мне тем же.

Я не считала нужным добиваться чего-то в реальности. Какой смысл, если мне это всё равно не принесёт удовлетворения? Мои ровесники, родственники и случайные знакомые находили дела по душе, добивались успехов, щёлкали свои цели, как орешки. На встрече выпускников я была единственной, кто совсем не изменился со школы: такой же встрёпанный воробей, полностью погрязший в фантазиях. Мне пророчили карьеру писателя, потому что это было моим единственным постоянным занятием в жизни, но я успешно проваливала все конкурсы. Я посещала множество курсов, меняла работу за работой, поступала в колледжи и университеты и бросала их на втором курсе, как только начинались проблемы. Родители давно махнули на меня рукой и предпочли делать вид, что у них есть только один ребёнок: мой старший брат, который закончил юридический и почти сразу сделал отличную карьеру.

В итоге, к тридцати трём годам я была воплощением «потерянного» поколения: одинокая, погрязшая в кредитах, в вечном поиске нормальной работы и тратящая всё своё время на игры и сериалы. Одна деталь, впрочем, могла отличать меня от прочих: я могла в магию. И именно этим тайным промыслом и зарабатывала большую часть своих не слишком впечатляющих финансов.

В основном, это были гадания. Множество людей почему-то верило, что по интернету можно узнать о своём будущем, и я их не пыталась переубедить. Большая часть моих «предсказаний» строилась на астрологии, нумерологии и прочей псевдонауке, в которую я не слишком-то и верила. Что толку пытаться предсказывать будущее, которое меняется буквально от любого принятого решения? Но покупатели были, и много, потому у меня не было причин отказываться от этой части заработка.

Вот что я делала с удовольствием, так это различные ритуалы. «Белая» магия получалась у меня неплохо, пусть и отнимала много сил. Намного больше, чем «чёрная». Я не делала большой разницы между различными направлениями магии, потому среди прочих волшебников моя репутация оставляла желать лучшего. Но, в самом деле, какая вообще разница, что думают обо мне коллеги? Я делала невозможное, я могла исцелять и калечить, я могла приносить огромную удачу и низвергала на самое дно, я соединяла родственные души и разрушала чужие связи. Мне было даровано огромное могущество, платой за которое была моя собственная жизнь.

Магия выжигала меня с каждым проведённым ритуалом. Зачастую мне казалось, что я вообще родом откуда-то с другой стороны реальности, и потому мои возможности так велики, а цена за их воплощение ужасна. Я пыталась выяснить наверняка, кем же являюсь на самом деле, но все расчёты показывали, что ничего особенного во мне не было. Звёзды, цифры, духи — все они считали меня обычным уроженцем моего мира, который наделён лишь развитой интуицией и удачей. Это казалось мне смешным, ведь большая часть всех расчётов не соответствовала действительности. Мне пророчилась стабильная спокойная жизнь, где было место двум разводам и третьему счастливому браку, работе учителем и выигрышу в лотерее. Моё житьё в полуразвалившемся домике среди глухой деревни, без стабильного заработка и с парой скоротечных романов совсем не напоминало эту замечательную картину.

Каждый свой день рождения я загадывала единственное желание: переместиться в другой мир, который я действительно смогу назвать родным. И всякий раз разочаровывалась, когда моя действительность не менялась.

Девятого августа две тысячи двадцать третьего года, на тридцать четвёртом году жизни я совершила очередную привычную мне глупость. Для меня не было ничего нового в том, чтобы провести случайный ритуал, пришедший мне в голову. По большей части, они не работали, потому что чего-то не хватало. Иногда удавались, но были откровенно слабыми и незначительными. Так что я не ожидала ничего особенного от этой задумки, которая, к тому же, совсем не требовала каких-то сложных действий.

Круг свечей, маховое перо пяти летающих птиц, по капле масла семи диких растений, слепленная вручную восковая фигурка и оплавленный огнём свечи зодиакальный камень. Мне показалось забавным слепить волшебную палочку, а не феникса, как хотелось изначально. Моего зодиакального камня у меня не было, так что пришлось довольствоваться горным хрусталём — единственным максимально подходящим из моей поредевшей коллекции. Следуя порыву вдохновения, вместо каких-нибудь случайных звуков и слов я начала напевать гимн Хогвартса на английском, вырисовывая восковой волшебной палочкой спирали и узоры в воздухе.

Проплясав так до тех пор, пока не погасла последняя свеча из круга, я, абсолютно вымотанная многочасовыми телодвижениями, рухнула на кровать даже не раздеваясь.

А очнулась посреди грязной улицы, которую заливал проливной дождь. Более того, в своём десятилетнем образе, когда у меня ещё были длинные волосы и не тронутые огнём брови и ресницы. Одежда на мне висела мешком, потому что была пошита на тридцатитрёхлетную тётку, а не на мелкого ребёнка, но она хотя бы была, и на том спасибо.

«Что ж», — было моей первой мыслью, когда я очнулась лежащей лицом в какой-то подозрительной луже, — «вселенная, наконец, решила от меня избавиться».

Неспешно осмотревшись, я попыталась привести себя хотя бы в относительный порядок и выглянула на улицу. Людей, ожидаемо, почти не было, но окружение напоминало скорее небольшой городок, чем деревню или мегаполис. Под ливнем многого не увидишь, но несколько вывесок на английском языке ясно указали мне на то, что оказалась я явно не в России. Америка, Англия или какая-то другая страна с родным инглишем. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что английский я знала на школьном уровне, несколько расширенном благодаря интернет-мемам и постам на тамблере, а для жизни в англоговорящей стране этого явно не хватит. Что ж, это пока можно списать на то, что я ребёнок. Притвориться умственно отсталой — не такое уж сложное дело, тем более, я успешно прикидывалась таковой годами, когда родственники обо мне вспоминали и пытались понять, на какие деньги я существую и откуда их вообще беру.

Но сейчас у меня — ура! — не было семьи, значит, я уже избавлена от проблем с этой стороны. Окажись я в чьём-то чужом теле, адаптироваться и не выдать себя было бы намного сложнее. Плохо, конечно, что мне пока совершенно негде жить и нечего есть, но всё это — дело наживное. Главное не загреметь в приют или в лапы какому-нибудь маньяку, а остальное уж как-нибудь сложится.

Мимо меня торопливо пробежала какая-то дамочка под зонтом. Бросила случайный взгляд, скривилась и ускорила шаг, думая, наверное, что я сейчас на неё брошусь и укушу. Или испачкаю её чудесное бежевое пальто. Хм, а ведь мне стоит подумать о нормальной одежде и обуви, причём желательно тёплых. Пока я понятия не имею, в каком времени года оказалась, но, судя по погоде, осень либо недалеко, либо в самом разгаре. Как обстоят дела с погодой в Англии или США? Да кто его знает, ведь всё зависит от того, в какую часть этих стран меня занесло. В любом случае, моих домашних тапочек и растянутых спортивок явно недостаточно для нормального существования. Тем более, они на несколько размеров больше, да и промокли уже насквозь.

Встряхнув мокрыми волосами и абсолютно не ощущая никакого холода, я пробралась ближе к витрине продуктового магазина. Скучающий кассир бросил на меня ленивый взгляд и, не задерживаясь на моём лице, вернул своё внимание газете. О. Вот газета-то мне и может понадобиться. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы выяснить, где и в каком времени я нахожусь. А то что-то вокруг не видно ни камер, ни телевизоров, ни автоматических дверей.

Я спокойно зашла внутрь и остановилась на пороге, ожидая, пока с меня стечёт основная часть воды. Кассир посмотрел на меня уже неприязненно и отложил газету в сторону.

— Девочка, здесь не ночлежка, — бросил он, морща нос. — Иди высыхай в другом месте.

Ура, мне удалось его понять с первого раза, хотя сложилось впечатление, будто этот парень каши в рот набрал. Ага. Такой акцент, как я где-то читала, был в Англии, так что, вероятно, я именно в Великобритании. Но убедиться всё равно следовало.

— Я лишь попросить газеты, — запинаясь и строя сложное лицо, выдавила я. — И вы не подсказать, где я находиться?

Лицо кассира окончательно сморщилось и стало выражать «за что мне всё это». Видимо, мой жалобный вид его нисколько не задел. Черствяк.

— Зачем тебе газета? — с подозрением прищурился он. — Я тебе её дам, но ты будешь стоять и не шевелиться.

А, он подумал, наверное, что я хочу его ограбить, когда буду подходить к кассе. Наверное, стоило бы так поступить, но в собственной ловкости у меня не было уверенности. А если меня поймают на воровстве, то кто знает, куда отведут и что сделают. Хм… Полицейский участок, к слову, неплохая идея для первой ночлежки. Но оттуда меня сразу могут направить в приют или куда ещё, а это было бы нежелательно.

— Хорошо, — я кивнула и вытянулась, прижав руки к бокам и изо всех сил делая невинное лицо.

Газета мне всё же досталась, и я узнала, что действительно оказалась в Великобритании. Ага, в Британии девяностого первого года, за неделю до моего дня рождения. Не слишком ли большая разница во времени? Да и дата далека от девятого августа — сейчас ещё самый конец весны.

Мда уж. Других слов у меня не находилось. Как-то вышло, что, готовясь к подобному путешествию годами, я оказалась в полных непонятках относительно того, что мне стоит делать дальше. Это не фентезийный мир, не фантастика, а какое-то отражение моей предыдущей реальности. Меня просто закинуло в прошлое, выходит? Как-то это слишком обидно.

Но всё же что-то было не так. Я не ощущала привычного давления на плечи и смутного беспокойства на периферии сознания, которые стали моими спутниками в прошлой жизни. При попытке сосредоточиться на сенсорику я начала очень быстро и чутко ощущать едва уловимые потоки энергии, хотя то же упражнение мне всегда давалось с трудом. Что-то изменилось. Стали ли иными мои магические возможности? Это стоило проверить, но явно не здесь.

— Спасибо, — я улыбнулась кассиру и вернула газету.

Тот выглядел удивлённым и немного сбитым с толку, когда я просто развернулась для того, чтобы выйти из магазина.

— А где твои родители, кстати? — спросил он.

Хотелось ответить, что в другом мире, но мою шутку явно бы не поняли.

— Ушли гулять с друзьями, — ответила я спокойным и уверенным тоном. — Скоро вернутся домой.

И шагнула навстречу холоду и дождю, который уже заметно поредел. Быстро скрывшись в ближайшем переулке, я спряталась за каким-то ящиком и попыталась сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Мысленная картинка развернулась послушно, явив мне образную карту района, где я находилась. Смутные очертания домов, расплывчатые «огоньки», обозначающие живых существ, вибрирующие ленты энергетических потоков. Удивительно, насколько легко мне это далось. В том мире мне бы понадобилось несколько часов медитации для того, чтобы рассмотреть один только мой дом с небольшим кусочком прилегающей территории.

Выходит, здесь мне магия даётся легче. Но ещё неизвестно, что требуется взамен этой лёгкости и силе. В прошлой жизни я расплачивалась здоровьем и молодостью, буквально жизненной энергией: в свои тридцать три я выглядела почти на сорок пять, и мой день не обходится без дозы витаминов и лекарств. Логично, если здесь цена будет ещё более высокой. Но даже если так, оно того стоит.

Что ж… Я открыла глаза и заставила себя расслабиться. В одном из окон виднелись настенные часы. Если считать время, потраченное на хождения до супермаркета, я оказалась в этом мире без пятнадцати пять, двадцать третьего мая. Пусть это будет моей новой датой рождения. А имя… Холи Кэтрин Грейс — набор английских имён, которые первые пришли мне в голову. Звучит, вроде бы, не так ужасно, так что сойдёт.

Итак, меня зовут Холи, двадцать третьего мая мне исполнилось одиннадцать. У меня нет родителей и крыши над головой, но есть представления о магии, относительно взрослое мышление и багаж знаний и опыта в самых разнообразных сферах. Я обладаю особым даром, который даёт мне возможность контролировать сюжет своей жизни, если приложить к этому усилие, однако неизвестно, чего он может потребовать взамен. В целом, пока минусов не так уж много, а главный плюс — я совершила путешествие между мирами! — перевешивает пока все проблемы.

***

Я стояла среди пылающей улицы и старательно строила честные глаза огромному мужику в чёрной мантии. Как так получилось? О, это очень весёлая история.

Всё началось с того, что я решила всё же добыть немного еды или денег и начала изображать цыганку. То есть, бросалась на случайных прохожих и предлагала предсказать судьбу за какую-нибудь копейку. Англичане от меня шарахались, пытались вызвать полицию, но некоторым было любопытно, что может сказать им ребёнок. А там уж я пользовалась своей наблюдательностью и интуицией как только могла. Совпадения люди воспринимали с удивлением и восторгом, а мой возраст и невинный вид помогал им со снисходительностью относиться к ошибкам и промахам. В любом случае, насобирать на скудный приём пищи мне удалось достаточно быстро, но точку пришлось покинуть: по мою душу всё же явилась полиция.

Всё было бы прекрасно и чудесно, если бы, убегая, я не попалась в лапы какому-то грязному мужику. Сначала он дыхнул на меня перегаром, потом увидел в моих руках деньги, а затем сообразил, что я девчонка, к тому же, симпатичная по оценке англичан. Мужик был здоровым и сильным, я не смогла бы отбиться даже во взрослом теле, что уж говорить о своём мелком, да ещё и истощённом от голода образе.

Это произошло тогда, когда его загребущая потная лапа начала спускать с меня штаны. Мне резко стало горячо и спокойно, я усмехнулась этому мужику прямо в лицо и с силой толкнула его в грудь. И из моего кулака вырвалось пламя. Сгусток густого, плотного, обжигающего пламени насыщенно-янтарного цвета. Толчок оказался настолько сильным, что мужика впечатало в противоположную стену, но он даже испугаться не успел: огонь мгновенно поглотил и испепелил его.

Всё бы ничего, но следом загорелся и дом. Да и вокруг меня ещё закручивались спирали горячего воздуха, то и дело вспыхивающие пламенем. Я металась, не зная, как это успокоить, ведь у меня раньше никогда такого не было! Да, иногда становилось так же тепло и горячо, но в реальный мир это никак не перекидывалось! Никаких спецэффектов с сожжением!

Вокруг быстро началась паника, а огонь только разгорался, поглощая всё, даже то, что гореть не должно. И пламя выло, торжествующе и голодно, а я вдруг ощутила нечто сродни удовлетворению. Паника улеглась быстро, я вдохнула глубоко и спокойно, на моих губах появилась улыбка…

В таком виде меня и застала группа людей в чёрных мантиях, которая появилась прямо посреди улицы.

— Как тебе удалось вызвать Адское пламя? — грубо рыкнул здоровый мужик, тыча мне в лицо деревянной палочкой.

— Адское? — я растерянно хлопнула глазами. — Я не совсем понимать…

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и сжал переносицу между указательным и большим пальцами.

— Снова эти магглорождённые, Мордред их подери, — пробормотал он, зажмурившись. Но тут же глубоко вздохнул и склонился ко мне уже более дружелюбно. — Девочка, ты поняла, что здесь произошло?

Я оглядела полусожжённую улицу, мечущихся по ней людей и магов, которые с матами пытались потушить огонь.

— Нет. Не совсем, — и под потяжелевшим взглядом осторожно исправилась. — Возможно?..

— Так. Ладно, — мужчина издал ещё один вздох. — Где твои родители? Мне нужно с ними поговорить?

Интересно, прокатит ли тут шутка про другой мир?

Я невинно улыбнулась, честно глядя волшебнику в глаза:

— Они в другом мире, — и, вспомнив про вежливость, уважительно добавила, — сэр.

***

Оказывается, в этом мире действительно есть магия. Не на уровне предыдущего, где шарлатана от нормального практикующего не отличишь почти, а самый настоящий мир внутри мира. Чёрные мантии, волшебные палочки, вот это самое Министерство, в которое меня доставили прямо с улицы, когда я устала доказывать, что у меня действительно нет родителей. Всё это очень напоминало вселенную «Гарри Поттера», но как вообще…

Гимн Хогвартса. Определённо, не стоило его петь во время того ритуала.

В итоге, нужно смириться с тем, что я оказалась внутри книги или фильма. Или какого-либо их ответвления в виде чьего-то рассказа. В бурной молодости даже я что-то писала по поттериане, но там Волдеморт захватил весь мир и убился о магов СССР в районе девяностых. То есть, окажись я внутри своего рассказа, диктатура была бы ещё жива. Но раз меня, магглорождённую, не убили на месте и даже доставили в самое сердце британского филиала магмира, вариант поттерианы явно не принадлежит моему авторству. Ура.

Вокруг не виднелось ни одного знакомого персонажа. Хотя, признаться честно, на взрослых и второстепенных я почти не обращала внимания, сосредоточившись на поколении Гарри Поттера. Единственное исключение — тот рассказ по поколению Волдеморта, но и там почти все персонажи были придуманы мной, а не взяты из оригинала. Проще говоря, я и не могла никого узнать, тем более, в отделе по делам несовершеннолетних.

Сухопарая женщина с усталым взглядом вот уже полчаса пыталась добиться от меня чего-то вразумительного. Но у меня уже болела голова переводить английскую речь, так что я только непонимающе моргала на её вопросы и мычала что-то невразумительное.

Родители? Я же говорю, что в другом мире. Умерли? Кажется, да. Когда? Да недавно, я ещё не успела прижиться на улице, как видите. Были ли выбросы раньше? Не помню. Есть ли другие родственники? Нет. Не помню. Я получила сильный удар по голове и потеряла большую часть памяти. Родители могут быть живы? Нет, их трупы я помню точно: очнулась среди них при пробуждении.

После этого на меня стали смотреть с жалостью, но попыток разобраться во всём не оставляли. Мне стоило больших усилий придерживаться придуманной автобиографии, но ошибок, вроде бы, я не делала. Английский давался тяжело, с непривычки все мышцы неприятно тянуло, и из-за ужасного акцента у меня не выходило нормально общаться с министерскими. В конце концов, поняв, что ничего от меня не добьются, они отпустили меня с миром.

В одиннадцать лет дети здесь перестают считаться полностью несамостоятельными, потому что поступают в Хогвартс. Но всё же мистер Брамс, тот самый мужик, который «снова эти магглорождённые», решил мне помочь с обустройством в магическом мире. В маггловский приют меня не отправляли, потому что я честно призналась, что огонь не контролирую, и что угодно может вызвать самовозгорание, потому взрослые решили не рисковать и оставить меня по эту сторону барьера. Основные проблемы остались прежними: у меня не было денег, жилья и хоть каких-то перспектив. Но мистер Брамс буквально совершил чудо. Он нашёл мне временное пристанище.

Старушка Гринвуд жила в Вильене, маленькой магической деревушке, основанной каким-то иностранным аристократом. Здесь почти не было детей и молодёжи, потому большая часть домов пустовала. Один захудалый магазинчик со всем товаром подряд, отделение почты и ратуша — вот и вся инфраструктура. Присутствовало заброшенное здание школы, которая была жива едва ли не век назад, когда магов было больше, и не все имели возможность учиться в Хогвартсе. Сейчас же Хогвартс хоть и считался самым лучшим учебным заведением в Англии, но поступить туда мог почти что любой желающий, уж слишком малочисленно молодое поколение волшебников.

У миссис Гринвуд были дети, но все они погибли во время войны с Волдемортом, оставив пожилую даму с внуком на руках. Внук, к сожалению, родился сквибом, а потому был отправлен к родственникам-магглам, и старушка последние годы провела в полном одиночестве. Мистер Брамс был сослуживцем её сына и потому имел с ней знакомство, не очень близкое, но достаточное для того, чтобы попросить помощи в одном деликатном деле.

Миссис Гринвуд оказалась уютной полноватой старушкой с ясными фиалковыми глазами и доброй улыбкой. Увидев меня, тощую оборванку с невнятным клубком грязно-русых волос, она не обрадовалась, но всё же разрешила мне пожить у неё.

— Умеешь следить за хозяйством? — спросила женщина, оглядев меня ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Если нет, то научусь, — ответила я, во все глаза разглядывая фиалковую радужку.

— Заявление в Хогвартс нужно отправить как можно раньше, — пробасил мистер Брамс. — Но что касается платы за обучение… Без документов будет проблематично получить льготное место.

Миссис Гринвуд оглядела меня более внимательно, даже оценивающе. Бросив особенно пронзительный взгляд куда-то в район солнечного сплетения, она удовлетворённо хмыкнула и даже улыбнулась.

— У меня хватит сбережений оплатить её учёбу, если юная мисс оправдает мои ожидания, — произнесла она почти весело. — Но всё зависит от её согласия, конечно.

Интересно, что может эта леди потребовать взамен? Всё же учёба в Хогвартсе — далеко не дешёвое развлечение, хотя те же Уизли вполне успешно с этим справлялись. И что это за ожидания после пары десятков взглядов, интересно? У меня не было времени на раздумья. Но попасть в поттериану, в поколение главных героев и упустить шанс побывать в центре событий? Да ни за что!

— Я согласна, мэм, — мне пришлось высоко поднять голову, чтобы твёрдо посмотреть ей в глаза. — И буду благодарна.

С этого началось моё маленькое приключение в другом мире.


	2. Правило второе

_«Свяжи себя с новым миром как можно прочнее»_

***

Проблемы начались с прилётом совы в ответ на моё заявление. Вселенная будто поняла, что в ней очутился кто-то лишний, и вдруг стала уделять мне повышенное внимание. По большей части, отрицательное.

Таким образом, ресницы у меня всё же обгорели из-за внезапно вспыхнувшего пламени. Я всего лишь пыталась разжечь огонь в камине, а он на меня набросился!

В июле я наткнулась на змею в саду. Поначалу даже внимания не обратила на что-то лишнее среди зарослей целебных травок, а когда эта гадина вцепилась в меня зубами, было уже поздно. В Мунго меня едва откачали, зато миссис Гринвуд обзавелась свежими ингредиентами для своих зелий. Как оказалось, меня невзлюбила довольно редкая магическая змея, чей яд и шкура ценились в лечебных зельях и стоили немало. А ещё она не встречалась в Вильене.

В том же месяце пожилая леди взяла меня с собой собирать травы. Разумеется, я тут же потерялась в лесу и блуждала там два дня, пока окончательно не зашаталась от голода. Меня буквально выплюнуло на порог дома, а следующую неделю я познавала все прелести магического истощения после спонтанной аппарации.

Август стал сплошным приключением с котлами и зельями. Очищая один, я умудрилась загнать себе под ноготь яд, который перепутал в моём восприятии все цвета. Разливая по пузырькам Кроветворное, едва не ошпарилась. Надышалась ядовитыми парами и несколько часов ловила воображаемого оленя. Моя попечительница только веселилась и называла это чудесным опытом, и всё моё первое впечатление о ней вылетело в трубу. Она была кем угодно, но только не уютной старушкой.

К первому сентября я была рада хотя бы тому, что вообще выжила. Миссис Гринвуд решила не тратить лишние деньги, потому закупались мы не в Косом Переулке, а в магическом квартале Глазго, где всё те же принадлежности можно было достать по практически смешной цене. Конечно, они были не такого качества, но мне и относительно дешёвого материала было более чем достаточно.

— Что я буду должна? — спрашивала я у миссис Гринвуд едва ли не каждый день.

Она только загадочно мерцала глазами и подсовывала мне книжки с волшебными сказками и прочую детскую магическую литературу. Практически ничего полезного там не было, а руководства по типу «Свод законов и традиций Магической Британии» не существовало в принципе: все знания передавались устно или постигались на собственном опыте. Нет, список законов был, конечно, но он считался специализированной литературой и был предназначен для студентов соответствующих учебных заведений.

Да, в магическом мире этого варианта поттерианы существовали высшие учебные заведения. И большая их часть — вот сюрприз! — располагалась на территории старейших университетов маггловского мира. Магглы-студенты попросту не замечали, что существуют ещё другие корпусы и закрытая часть общей библиотеки, а маги достаточно умело прятались в толпе. Разумеется, были и чисто магические ВУЗы, но это были, по сути, филиалы различных гильдий, где обучались будущие мастера. Отсев там был огромным, до выпуска добиралось меньше десяти процентов поступивших, зато диплом был чисто магическим, и не приходилось контактировать с миром простецов. Для учёбы же в смешанном университете требовалось быть знакомым с реалиями мира магглов и сдать соответствующие экзамены на высший балл, потому что даже некоторые предметы посещались вместе с не-магами.

Об этом мне рассказала миссис Чоп, соседка, которая частенько заходила к нам за травами и прочими ингредиентами. Она преподавала основы целительства в медицинском ВУЗе и периодически ужасалась уровню знаний нынешних студентов, которые даже кровь из носа не могли остановить без происшествий.

— Почему бы не проводить подобные курсы в Хогвартсе? — как-то поинтересовалась я у неё.

Миссис Чоп задумчиво постучала свёртком с ромашкой по острому подбородку.

— Они преподаются штатным целителем в каждом учебном заведении всем желающим. Но это уже считается ученичеством, потому при получении диплома студент обязан будет отработать несколько лет под началом своего Учителя. На это немногие согласны, — ответила она. — То же, к слову, обстоит и с другими предметами и специальностями. Потому студенты готовятся к поступлению самостоятельно или посещая платные курсы, что приводит к не самому лучшему результату.

Поняла я всё через слово, тайком сверяясь с англо-русским словариком, который был куплен мной в Глазго. И вся эта ситуация показалась мне странной, но объясняющей, по крайней мере, отсутствие высшего образования у подавляющего большинства магического населения Британии.

У меня пока не было возможности протестировать свои способности, но волшебная палочка меня слушалась, и этого пока было достаточно. Я попробовала некоторые заклинания первого курса, но миссис Гринвуд быстро поймала меня за этим занятием и отчитала меня за то, что я перегружаю своё магическое ядро. На мой резонный вопрос, почему отработка заклятий в Хогвартсе не причиняет подобного вреда, она ответила, что там магический источник достаточно мощный, а потому личный запас волшебника почти не задействуется при колдовстве. В местах, менее насыщенных магией, нужно ворожить осторожно. Именно поэтому закон о недопустимости колдовства несовершеннолетними был принят без особого шума: дети ещё не умеют вкладывать в заклинание идеальное количество энергии, и излишние тренировки способны им навредить.

Я вспомнила, как долго отходила после невинной аппарации-выброса, и вынуждена была согласиться с доводами попечительницы. Но у меня имелся другой пример, который мог бы поставить их под сомнение: после того случая с сожжением улицы я не ощущала даже отголоска усталости, хотя энергии, по идее, должно было потратиться намного больше.

Возможно, это как-то связано с предрасположенностью к определённому виду магии? В прошлом мире мне с трудом удавалась «белая» магия, но «чёрная» шла просто отлично. Это стоило обдумать и проверить на ком-нибудь ещё, благо, что у меня будет множество подопытных в Хогвартсе.

К слову, о Хогвартсе. Я как-то не подумала о том, на какой факультет меня может забросить Шляпа. А ведь это сильно повлияет на то, смогу ли я хоть как-то поменять оригинальный сюжет истории или нет. И вообще, соответствует ли эта вселенная канону? От этого зависит то, будет ли у меня преимущество в виде расплывчатого, но всё же знания грядущих событий.

Но толку об этом думать пока не было. Погружаясь в Хогвартс-экспресс, я размышляла о своём будущем факультете. Как бы мне ни нравился Слизерин, у меня не было никаких моральных сил тягаться в хитрости с детишками. Я слишком привыкла к тому, что меня никто не трогает, и я живу сама по себе. Пуффендуй отпадает по причине того, что уж дружить со всем миром у меня точно не получится. Да и не соответствую я стандартам этого факультета. Когтевран был бы идеален, если бы не одно но: этот факультет практически не пересекается с Гриффиндором, значит, у меня не будет возможности поучаствовать в канонной гонке за приключениями.

Итак, как убедить Шляпу отправить меня в Гриффиндор? То есть, если Гарри Поттер поступит туда, и я нахожусь не в том варианте, где он выбирает другой факультет. Узнать об этом наверняка можно только встретившись с ним до Распределения, но искать его по всему поезду? Я рискую испугать его и уподобиться тому же Малфою, если Поттер так же не желает внимания, как в оригинальной истории.

Так и не решив, что стоит предпринять, я стала заниматься привычным для себя ничегонеделаньем. Точнее, медитативными техниками. Едва сосредоточившись на ощущениях, я едва ментально не ослепла от количества и яркости цветов. Да этот поезд фонил так, что у меня даже в реальности глаза заслезились! Увидеть что-то сквозь эту мешанину цветов было решительно невозможно, у меня начало ломить виски уже через десять секунд, и пришлось отменить свой сеанс «внутреннего зрения». Ну, уж нет! Я ещё покажу этому поезду, на что способна. У меня будет целый год в Хогвартсе для того, чтобы натренировать своё внутреннее зрение. Правда, не исключено, что я, как обычно, устану от рутинной работы и пущусь во что-нибудь быстро достижимое и эффектное типа челленджа «взорви семь котлов подряд и посмотри на реакцию Снегга».

— Привет! — вдруг распахнулась дверь, явив передо мной огромную копну кудрявых каштановых волос.

То есть, вот так выглядит нынешняя Гермиона. Смуглая кожа, каштановые волосы, которые скорее пушистые, чем аккуратные и кудрявые, строгая одежда с отглаженными складками и чернильное пятно на правой ладони. И глаза. Огромные карие глаза, которые ярко выделялись на детском симпатичном личике.

— Привет, — выдавила я приветственную улыбку. — Ты ищешь свободное купе?

— А, да, — Гермиона кивнула, бегло оглядев обстановку. Удовлетворённо кивнув, она шагнула внутрь, с явным трудом подтаскивая собственный чемодан. — Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер. Первый курс, — зачем-то уточнила девочка. — А как зовут тебя?

— Холи Грейс, — я слегка сдвинула собственные вещи с противоположного сидения, освобождая место. — Тоже первый курс. Приятно познакомиться.

— У тебя странный акцент, — пропыхтела Гермиона, затаскивая свои вещи на верхнюю полку. Мне пришлось ей помочь, за что я получила благодарный взгляд. — Ты иностранка?

Я иномирка, но это уже частности.

— Нет, просто у меня были проблемы с речью в детстве, — произнесла с вежливой улыбкой.

Взгляд будущей гриффиндорки тут же изменился, став каким-то настороженным и жалостливым. Возможно, даже немного брезгливым, если это не моя мнительность пытается меня в этом убедить.

— О, понятно, — сказала она, отведя взгляд. — Я вот посещала логопеда, но это просто для общего развития.

Мы немного помолчали. Я попыталась ещё раз глянуть на поезд внутренним зрением, но ожидаемо «обожглась» и просидела несколько минут с цветными кругами перед глазами.

— Ты уже прочитала учебники? — снова набросилась на меня Гермиона, когда тишина начала её утомлять. — Я выучила почти всё. У меня даже заклинания получаются! Правда, только некоторые, но я не стала учить дальше без надзора преподавателя, а то мало ли.

— Мне сказали, что часто тренировать заклятия вне мощного магического источника опасно для ядра, — пожала я плечами. — Поэтому я мало тренировалась.

— Опасно? — энтузиазм Грейнджер на мгновение приутих, а потом внезапно загорелся с новой силой. — А почему?

В итоге, мы очнулись от нашей беседы ближе к середине пути, когда к нам постучался Невилл и спросил, не видели ли мы его жабу. Гермиона тут же загорелась желанием помочь ему, а я, отговорившись тем, что ходить по поезду целой толпой не имеет смысла, осталась в купе. Уф-ф. Мисс Грейнджер — весьма утомительный и дотошный собеседник, но, слава богам, большую часть разговора берёт на себя. Главное — уметь фильтровать её речь и вылавливать нужное, в чём я поднаторела за годы слушания лекций.

Хм, жабу Невилл, насколько я помню, так и не нашёл, но по пути эти двое должны наткнуться на купе, где едет Гарри. То есть, мне следовало пойти за ними для того, чтобы оценить обстановку. Гермиона с Невиллом мало отличались от канонных, насколько я успела оценить, но что насчёт главного героя?

Пришлось оторвать нижние девяносто от удобного сидения и пуститься в путешествие по поезду. По пути я наткнулась на троицу Малфоя, но успешно избежала прямого столкновения, прошмыгнув мимо. Не помню, с кем Гарри и Рон встретились первыми, но если я явлюсь последней, то рискую нарваться на плохой приём. Так что следовало поспешить.

Удача улыбнулась мне в третьем вагоне. Судя по насупленному виду Рона, Малфой у них побывать успел, но Гермиона до них ещё не добралась. Отлично.

— Привет, — я улыбнулась так обаятельно, как только могла. — Вы не видели жабу?

Мальчики удивлённо переглянулись. Гарри Поттер был таким, каким его описывал оригинал: невысокий, щуплый, встрёпанный, в ношенной одежде на несколько размеров больше его самого и со сломанными очками, перемотанными скотчем. И глаза зелёные-зелёные. У Рона, кстати, цвет радужки тоже яркий, голубой с синеватым ободком около зрачка. Волосы морковно-рыжие, яркие веснушки на бледной коже и долговязая, нескладная фигура.

— Не видели, — буркнул Рон.

— Хорошо, — я покладисто кивнула, соображая, как лучше повернуть разговор. — Но если вдруг увидите, скажите об этом мальчику по имени Невилл.

— А как он выглядит? — с любопытством спросил Гарри, поправив сползающие с носа очки.

— Невилл? Или жаба? — на моё лицо помимо воли выползла улыбка.

— Невилл, — улыбнулся Поттер.

— О, он высокий, примерно как ты, — я кивнула в сторону Рона, — но полный. Заикается, когда говорит, и всё время мнёт что-то в руках. Он сейчас ищет свою жабу с девочкой по имени Гермиона. Она примерно моего роста, только волосы у неё тёмные и вьются.

— У тебя странный акцент, — заметил Уизли, внезапно развеселившись.

— Я плохо говорила в детстве, — пришлось постараться, чтобы не показать раздражение. — Но сейчас уже лучше.

— Ты ведь тоже на первый курс? — оживился Гарри и вдруг протянул мне какую-то из сладостей, кучей сваленных на сидение.

— Да. Спасибо, — я с улыбкой приняла угощение.

Шоколадная лягушка, божечки. Осторожно открыв пачку, я едва не вскрикнула, когда она резко выпрыгнула и чуть ли не врезалась мне в лицо. Но у меня вышло перехватить её в полёте. Случайно, правда, сломала её прямо в кулаке, чем вызвала нервный звук со стороны Рона.

— На какой факультет хочешь поступить? — Поттер спрашивал это с искренним любопытством.

Я приняла это как разрешение ненадолго остаться в купе и осторожно присела на свободный край сидения.

— Мне нравится Когтевран, — честно призналась и улыбнулась мгновенно скривившемуся лицу Рона. — Это факультет умников, там спокойно и каждый у себя на уме.

— Говоришь почти как о Слизерине, — пробурчал рыжий, одновременно жуя подозрительно зелёное печенье. — Там только все злобные.

— Не знаю насчёт злобных, — я невольно улыбнулась, вспомнив, что обе старушки из Вильены закончили «змеиный» факультет, — но представление о нормальности у них…

Да как же это слово…

— Своеобразное? — подсказал Гарри.

Я с облегчением закивала.

— Ага. Они всегда ищут выгоду для себя. Но подход найти можно.

— У тебя родственники оттуда, что ли? — Рон снова скривился, будто съел что-то кислое.

— Нет, опекун. Но она неплохая женщина. Приютила меня, когда… — я оборвала себя, спохватившись, что не должна настолько откровенничать с другими людьми. — В общем, она помогла мне.

— Ну, я знаю, что все слизеринцы — скользкие гады, — авторитетно заявил Уизли, с видом знатока рассматривая упаковку драже. — А когтевранцы — жу-уткие заучки и зануды. Пуффендуйцы — простаки, но добрые и нормальные.

— А гриффиндорцы все такие идеальные? — хмыкнула я, не сдержав насмешки.

— Они храбрые и смелые! — воскликнул Рон, не обратив внимания на мой тон. — А ещё Дамблдор закончил Гриффиндор. И много светлых и сильных волшебников оттуда. Поэтому я хочу поступить на Гриффиндор!

— Неплохая мотивация, — я повела плечом. — Удачи тебе с величием. Хотя я думала, что такое стремление — это цель Слизерина.

Уизли покраснел и смешался.

— Да я совсем не об этом… — пробормотал он, уткнувшись в сладости.

— О, я вспомнила, что не представилась. Простите. Меня зовут Холи Грейс, — я с улыбкой протянула руку Гарри.

— Гарри Поттер, — мальчик с опаской пожал мою руку.

Мне стоило большого труда не отреагировать как-нибудь глупо, например, завопить или картинно упасть в обморок. Рукопожатие удалось выдержать с честью, вежливо кивнув в ответ на представление.

— Рон Уизли, — неразборчиво выдавил рыжий, протянув мне липкую от сладкого кисть. Моя улыбка дрогнула, но не померкла, и я, преодолев внезапно вспыхнувшую брезгливость, пожала ладонь.

— Приятно познакомиться.

Но не успела я придумать тему для обсуждения, как в купе появилась Гермиона. Столкновение удалось свести к безопасному уровню, только пришлось выйти следом за поисковой группой.

— Мы закончим с этим вагоном, а потом пойдём обратно, — вздохнула девочка, явно расстроенная отрицательным результатом поисков. — Прости, что не смогла помочь, Невилл.

— Ничего, — застенчиво улыбнулся тот. — Ты мне очень помогла, Гермиона, большое тебе спасибо.

Я же отправилась в своё купе, не дожидаясь их. По пути периодически попадались школьники, но я не привлекала ничего внимания. Остаток пути до Хогвартса пролетел незаметно, даже вернувшаяся Гермиона сидела тихо, уткнувшись в монструозного размера книжку.

Мы вывалились в сырость и прохладу шотландского вечера. Хагрид оказался ещё больше, чем я представляла его по книге: даже отклонившись назад, я не смогла разглядеть всего его лица. Или это из-за моего пока что низкого роста? Хотя, если я вырасту такой же, как в прошлом мире, то не слишком буду отличаться по высоте от нынешнего состояния.

— Первокурсники, сюда! — громовой голос полувеликана разносился далеко за пределы платформы.

Дождавшись, пока Хагрид пересчитает всю мелкоту по головам, мы плотной кучкой двинулись к озеру. Лодки оказались сырыми и неустойчивыми, я едва смогла залезть в неё и не упасть в воду. Со мной сел смуглый паренёк, и мы вдвоём отправились до замка. Эта лодка была единственной не заполненной до отказа.

— Привет, — сказал мой попутчик, когда мы отчалили от берега и неспешно потянулись вперёд. — Меня зовут Блейз Забини.

— Привет, — я вежливо кивнула. — Меня зовут Холи Грейс.

На этом разговор и закончился. Сопровождаемые неясным возбуждённым шёпотом ребят из других лодок, мы шли в хвосте процессии. Вокруг было темно, только блестели отражённые звёзды на рябистой поверхности озера. Приближался Хогвартс, и его громадина нависала над нами с каждой прошедшей минутой всё явственнее.

Замок не выглядел уютным и подходящим для обитания оравы детей. Однако он внушал ощущение защищённости и предвкушения, и его грубоватые очертания стали казаться стенами зачарованного жилища. Хогвартс казался мне не домом, но убежищем. И он, к моему облегчению, безоговорочно принял меня, хотя я должна была казаться ему чужеродным существом.

Распределение началось странно. Я не успела даже решить для себя, куда же подамся, как мою фамилию уже назвали. Мне было далеко не одиннадцать, но, идя к этому трёхногому табурету под взглядами десятков людей, я едва могла дышать от напряжения и волнения.

Волшебная Шляпа вблизи казалась ещё более ветхой и пахла пыльной тканью. Я едва не чихнула, когда она опустилась на меня, тут же закрыв весь обзор.

«Так-так-так», — произнёс весёлый мужской голос, от чего я едва не подавилась слюной. — «Какой интересный ребёнок. Хотя ребёнок ли?»

«Биологически — ребёнок», — тут же обиделась я на упоминание моего реального возраста. — «Так что тут никаких проблем быть не должно»

«И это так», — покладисто согласился голос. — «Однако взрослых людей гораздо сложнее распределить по тому же принципу, что и детей. Ваши настоящие мысли и стремления скрыты за столькими масками, что даже мне сложно пробиться сквозь них»

«Распределите меня на Гриффиндор. Я достаточно импульсивная для него»

«Твоё желание попасть именно на этот факультет продиктовано эгоистичными порывами», — с нотками сомнения заметил Шляпа.

«Даже если это так, мне будет одинаково неудобно на всех факультетах, если Вы беспокоитесь об этом. Я хочу попробовать свои силы на Гриффиндоре. Могу поспорить, в мои настоящие одиннадцать я бы оказалась в этом Доме»

«Но этого мы, к сожалению, уже не узнаем», — мягко рассмеялся голос. — «Хорошо. Раз таково твоё желание, то пусть будет… ГРИФФИНДОР!!!»

Дальнейшее Распределение прошло как в оригинале, по крайней мере, это касалось всех главных героев. Гарри и Драко обменялись неприязненными взглядами прямо во время ужина, и выглядело это так забавно, что я не сдержала смешка. Что-то в этих двоих притягивало взгляд, и я не видела смысла этому сопротивляться.

***

Учёба в Хогвартсе оказалась своеобразным делом. Мне не приходилось тратить много времени на общие предметы, во многом повторяющими маггловскую программу, зато с магическими было не так просто. Чары мне давались легко, как и астрономия, зато с трансфигурацией образовался неожиданный затык. Я ожидала, что в этом предмете главную роль играет воображение, и даже не думала, что у меня могут быть с этим проблемы. Но моя магия всегда вела себя непредсказуемо на этом предмете. Формулу я читала правильно, представляла всё достаточно подробно, но мои трансфигурированные предметы всегда обзаводились чем-то лишним. Узор, оттенок, даже форма — мне никак не удавалось добиться стабильности в превращениях, всегда выскакивало что-то новое. И эти неудачи меня убивали.

— Но ты же всё делаешь правильно, — растерянно говорила Гермиона, глядя на очередную мутантную ложку в моём исполнении. — Почему тогда трансформация будто продолжается дальше или останавливается раньше времени?

— Если бы я знала… — я взмахом палочки отменяла превращение и начинала всё заново.

Не считая этого, с остальными предметами было легко и понятно. Даже зельеварение проходило удачно, пусть я не всегда чётко следовала инструкции и запарывала некоторые варева. Дополнительные предметы этого года были сугубо маггловскими, плюс несколько циклов лекций по магическому миру. На них нам объясняли, что такое Министерство Магии, читали основные законы и правила поведения в мире простецов, давали координаты основных мест британского магмира. Эти курсы не были обязательными для посещения, да и велись они едва ли не глубоким вечером, так что посещали их единицы, включая меня и Гермиону. Путём несложных уговоров сюда удалось затащить Гарри, который быстро втянулся в процесс. Рон же ограничился обязательной программой, а остатки времени тратил на игры и отдых, как и большинство гриффиндорцев.

Дополнительные курсы были полезны, но весьма утомительны, и ходили на них, в основном, повёрнутые на учёбе когтевранцы. Большей части Слизерина они не требовались, потому что им и так было всё известно, а пуффендуйцы предпочитали больше тренироваться в том, что у них не выходило по основной программе. Так и выходило, что наша троица достаточно быстро познакомилась с первым курсом Когтеврана.

Благодаря тому, что большую часть дня я проводила с Гарри и Гермионой, у нас сложилась достаточно дружная компания. Рон больше общался с Поттером, частенько огрызаясь на Грейнджер, которая всё время пыталась его в чём-то поправить. В итоге, на Хеллоуин рыжий высказал ей всё накипевшее.

Не увидев Гермиону за праздничным столом, я без лишних телодвижений направилась к женскому туалету, прихватив с собой пару кусочков тыквенного пирога.

— Не воспринимай его слишком серьёзно, — сказала я, обнаружив её в одной из кабинок. — Ты же знаешь, что он очень огненный.

— Вспыльчивый, ты хочешь сказать? — сквозь всхлипы выдавила Грейнджер с явной улыбкой в голосе.

Ну, да. Я до сих пор невольно путала слова, хотя старалась совершенствовать свой английский. Русский я использовала только мысленно и для некоторых записей, чтобы не забыть его окончательно. И по родной речи довольно сильно скучала, но не в Россию же ехать, в самом деле. Тем более, там как раз цвёл крах СССР, и соваться в страну было попросту самоубийственно.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Не хочешь поесть пирога? — я пошуршала свёртком.

— Рон дурак, — пробормотала Гермиона, шмыгая носом. Послышался тихий щелчок, и девочка вышла из кабинки, вытирая слёзы рукавом мантии. — Он совсем не думает о том, что говорит.

— Он мальчик, — пожала я плечами. — Мальчики обычно мало думают.

Гриффиндорка хихикнула, весело глянув на меня.

— Ладно, пойдём портить фигуры и заедать ссоры сладостями, — я бодро потопала к выходу, внимательно прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре. Пока приближения тролля не намечалось.

Мы обосновались в гостиной Гриффиндора, и когда началась эпопея с троллем, у нас в самом разгаре шло обсуждение эссе по трансфигурации.

— Ох, девочки, — хлопнула глазами Лаванда, увидев нас. — Вы здесь.

— Да, а что такое? — насупилась Гермиона, вспомнив, как она смеялась над обидными словами Рона.

— Гарри побежал тебя искать, и Рон вместе с ним… — растерянно пробормотала блондинка, закусив губу.

О, боги. Мы с Гермионой переглянулись.

— Этих двоих надо спасать, — тихо сказала я. Моего голоса почти не было слышно на фоне общего гвалта в гостиной.

— Но как? Нас же не выпустят отсюда, — испуганно прошептала Грейнджер, но её глаза загорелись жаждой авантюры. Да какой там Когтевран, девочка явно стоила цветов Гриффиндора.

Я только многообещающе улыбнулась и двинулась к выходу.

— Выпустите нас, или я абсолютно случайно подожгу полотно, — тихо пропела я вплотную к портрету. — Стихийную магию так сложно сдерживать в моём юном возрасте…

— Ты не посмеешь! — прошипела Полная Дама.

Я слабо подула на неё горячим воздухом, благо, что уже научилась немного контролировать свою стихию. Дама разругалась, но всё же позволила нам выйти.

— Это было слишком по-слизерински, — укорила меня Гермиона, когда мы прятались за гобеленом.

— Это было быстро и эффективно, — отмахнулась я. — Как думаешь, где эти двое?

Гриффиндорка только вздохнула, но не стала развивать спор. Мы сразу же пошли в направлении женского туалета, здраво рассудив, что мальчишки станут нас искать в этом направлении. Точнее, меня вело знание канона, а Гермиону — логика.

Наткнулись мы на них именно тогда, когда они уже готовы были отворить дверь туалета.

— Стойте! — крикнула я.

Гарри отдёрнул ладонь от ручки, испуганно развернувшись. И тут же расслабленно выдохнул.

— Вы в порядке, — улыбнулся он с искренним облегчением.

— Да, а теперь давай свалим отсюда, — нервно пробормотал Рон, медленно пятясь от двери. — Пока эта гора тухлятины не сообразила, что происходит.

Мы согласились с этим нехитрым планом и рванули в гостиную что есть мочи. Грохот за нашими спинами служил лучшим мотиватором.

В итоге, мы пришли вовремя, и нашего отсутствия даже не заметили. Следующим утром мы узнали о том, что женский туалет закрыли на ремонт, а с троллем спокойно расправились преподаватели. Профессор Квирелл с нервным срывом лежал в Больничном Крыле под бдительным надзором мадам Помфри.

И как-то так вышло, что отныне мы везде ходили сплочённым квартетом. Рон с Гермионой всё ещё грызлись: кое-что в этой жизни не менялось. Уизли стал посещать дополнительные занятия, пусть и ухватил только заключительные лекции. Он разгромил Грейнджер в шахматах пять раз подряд, после чего она стала смотреть на него совсем другими глазами. Мы же с Гарри напару увлеклись магией, чередуя изучение книг с гуляниями по Хогвартсу.

— Смотри, если я ткну этого рыцаря вот так, — я слегка пихнула доспех в голень, — он не отреагирует. Но если я сделаю так, — сильный удар, — то он оживёт!

И мы тут же принялись с визгом улепётывать от озверевшего доспеха.

— Как чары определяют, какова должна быть минимальная сила удара? — запыхавшись, продолжила я обсуждение, когда опасность миновала.

— Может, там какие-то руны есть? — предположил Гарри, отдуваясь. Пробежки давались ему куда легче, но в коротких дистанциях победителем была я.

— Посмотрим?

Мальчик улыбнулся.

— В следующий раз.

В итоге, разобрать доспех мы так и не смогли, а снаружи никаких рун не углядели. Зато попались Филчу и три дня корпели на отработках, оттирая кубки в Зале Славы.

— О, смотри, — воскликнула я, обнаружив-таки награду Джеймса Поттера. — Здесь твоя фамилия!

Гарри тут же бросился ко мне. Надпись на золотой табличке он прочитал затаив дыхание, а в его глазах вспыхнули такие эмоции… У меня даже в груди закололо.

Дурость с ночной дуэлью не прошла мимо нас, следовательно, квест с философским камнем пошёл по сценарию. Только я не стала дожидаться, когда же до них доберётся нужная информация и достала книжку с упоминанием Николаса Фламеля в рекордные сроки. Однако от того, что мы заранее узнали, что именно охраняет Пушок, легче не стало.

Гарри предложил устроить ночные дежурства, и мне с большим трудом удалось отговорить его от этой затеи.

— Там целый цербер, Гарри! — доказывала я прямо в его упрямое лицо. — Твоё присутствие не изменит ничего, как и любого из нас. Мы ещё не доросли до того, чтобы останавливать взрослых тёмных магов.

В конце концов, Поттер поддался уговорам, и удалось обойтись малой кровью.

С Малфоем они так и грызлись, пусть и реагировал на него, в основном, Рон. Гарри был не таким вспыльчивым, но как только слизеринец задевал меня или Гермиону, он готов был влезть в драку мгновенно. Кребб и Гойл в свите Драко быстро сменились на Теодора, Панси и Блейза, что тут же уравняло наши группировки в количестве. И, как бы ни было обидно это признавать, в плане словесных пикировок слизеринская четвёрка уделывала нас в два счёта. Но мы так просто не сдавались, соревнуясь с ними даже в количестве полученных на уроках баллов. И тут даже Рон бросил лодырничать, втянувшись в соревнование.

Эпопея с Норбертом прошла по сценарию, и наказание получили все. В итоге, в Запретный Лес шла процессия из четверых гриффиндорцев и двух слизеринцев: вместе с Малфоем попался и Забини. Правда, Блейз выглядел абсолютно довольным жизнью, чего не скажешь о перепуганном насмерть Драко.

— Та-ак, — я задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку, подхватив этот жест у миссис Чоп. — Давайте я пойду с Гарри и Малфоем.

— И мы возьмём псину! — тут же вставил Драко.

Гермиона осталась с Блейзом и Роном в сопровождении Хагрида, а мы же пошли навстречу приключениям. Малфой храбрился, как мог, но девчоночий визг вышел у него в лучших традициях ужастиков. Я, похоже, была единственной, кто помнил об искрах, но монстр скрылся быстрее, чем на наш зов прибыл Хагрид.

— И как тебе приключение в стиле Гриффиндор? — поинтересовалась я у Драко на обратной дороге.

Он бросил на меня испуганно-высокомерно-надменный взгляд и, фыркнув, отвернулся. Какой забавный мальчик. Такой цун, что это даже мило.

Весёлые будни тянулись вплоть до конца весны. Впереди маячило окончание заварушки с философским камнем, и я морально готовилась к этому забегу. Пусть моё присутствие мало на что повлияет, стать частью этой истории было бы просто потрясающе!

Так я думала, по крайней мере. На самом деле, это оказалось куда страшнее, чем представлялось. Громадины шахматных фигур — и ломкое, хрупкое на их фоне тело лишившегося сознания Рона. Бледное, решительное лицо Гермионы и её дрожащие от испуга и напряжения пальцы. А Гарри… Горящие глаза, непонятно откуда взявшееся ощущение могущества и силы, которое каким-то чудом помещалось в его нескладной фигуре. Так и должен выглядеть главный герой истории, верно? И я осталась в комнате с зельями, не решившись вмешаться в один из важнейших моментов истории.

В следующий раз мы встретились уже в поезде, уместившись в одном купе с близнецами Уизли. Несмотря на всеобщее веселье и хаос в купе, Гарри выглядел уставшим и пришибленным.

— Подышим свежим воздухом? — предложила я ему, кивнув на дверь.

Несколькими минутами раньше здесь лежали тела Теодора и Драко, но сейчас о происшествии с проклятиями напоминали только пятна зловонной слизи. Мы с Гарри, выбравшись из душного и шумного купе, медленно пошли по коридору.

Углядев ближайшее пустое купе, я затащила мальчика внутрь и заперла в дверь.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спросила прямо в лоб.

Он взглянул на меня с деланным недоумением и попытался улыбнуться.

— Я вижу, что ты грустишь, — я пожевала губу, пытаясь подобрать нормальные слова. — Тебя что-то беспокоит, и это что-то тяжёлое… Блин.

Гарри улыбнулся более искренне, но тут же сгорбился и опустил голову. Починенные заклятием очки опасно сдвинулись вперёд, удерживаемые на носу благодаря, разве что, магии.

— Я убил его, — пробормотал он едва слышно, но я всё равно разобрала. — Я… убил профессора Квирелла. Он так страшно кричал…

Вот оно как. Следуя книге, я считала, что Гарри даже не понял, что произошло в зале с зеркалом, но реальность вновь отличилась. Я села рядом с ним и прислонилась к его боку, положив голову на плечо.

— Ты не убил его, — тихо произнесла я, мягко растрепав его волосы. Поттер напряжённо замер под моими прикосновениями. — Ты облегчил его мучения. Это было необходимо.

Гарри шмыгнул носом, уткнувшись лицом мне в макушку.

— Ты думаешь? — прошептал он неразборчиво.

— Я уверена. Ты поступил так, как было нужно. Тебе не за что себя винить, — уверенно ответила я, сжав его ладонь свободной рукой. — Он давно сделал выбор, который привёл его к этому финалу.

— Мгм, — почти неслышно выдавил мальчик, глубоко вздохнув.

Мы просидели так ещё несколько минут, пока у меня не начала затекать шея. И когда начали выходить из купе, Поттер выглядел очень смущённым разыгравшейся сценой.

— Не переживай, — улыбнулась я, снова растрепав его волосы. — Всё обязательно будет хорошо.

Гарри несмело улыбнулся мне в ответ.


	3. Правило третье

_«Помни о том, что эта жизнь — чистый лист»_

***

Как ни странно, мир перестал воспринимать меня враждебно, и это лето прошло более спокойно. Мне удалось найти подобие подработки: я разбирала завалы документации в рабочем кабинете миссис Чоп, заодно знакомилась с университетской программой целителей. Вспоминая опыт первого курса и имея представления о том, что будет твориться дальше, мне показалось не лишним овладеть хотя бы основами целительства. О том, чтобы получить эту профессию, речь пока не шла, но базовые знания пригодятся точно. Особенно если я дотяну до седьмого курса и лесных приключений.

Интересно, есть ли способ избавиться от крестражей до того, как всё зайдёт настолько далеко? Пока что у меня даже намёток не было, а это дело требовало непривычного для меня вдумчивого подхода. Здесь не обойдётся только плясками в кругу свечей под гимн Хогвартса. Хотя было бы забавно.

Помня о проблеме Добби, я не писала писем Гарри. Одно настрочила в начале лета, но, не получив ответа, успокоилась и сосредоточилась на переписке с Гермионой и Роном. Они писали, что Поттер не отвечает ни на одно письмо, и мне приходилось убеждать их в том, что это всё явно не просто так. Я даже напомнила им о строгих родственниках, и этот аргумент всё же оказался достаточно убедительным.

Я не видела смысла вмешиваться в основной сюжет начальных курсов, тем более, пока что это всё ещё вкладывалось в рамки опасного, но забавного приключения. Но вот что делать с четвёртым курсом и возрождением Волдеморта… Вряд ли в моих силах было многое, но я чувствовала, я знала, что могу что-то кардинально изменить. Мне не хотелось того количества смертей и сломанных жизней, что было в оригинальной истории.

Стоило начать с малого, пожалуй? Уделить больше внимания учёбе и боевой подготовке нашей компании. К концу первого курса Рон уже меньше распылялся на всякую ерунду, и Гарри тоже вёл себя достаточно зрело и осознанно. Возможно, их удастся подготовить к грядущему, пусть у меня не было в этом никакой уверенности.

А я пока начну с основ целительства. Благо, у миссис Чоп с середины июля отпуск, и она согласилась дать мне пару уроков без обязательств. Что касается миссис Гринвуд, то она почти всё лето посвятила каким-то своим проектам в лаборатории, и мы виделись довольно-таки редко.

У меня оказалось на удивление много связей с окружающими людьми, куда больше, чем это было в прошлой жизни. И это удивительным образом успокаивало. Я откуда-то знала, что связи эти прочные, и моё внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что здесь я найду то, к чему так давно стремилась.

Ну, а пока мне было двенадцать лет, и приближался второй год обучения в Хогвартсе. Мы с миссис Чоп закупились пергаментом около университета, где она преподавала. Цены там были студенческие, то есть вполне выгодные, жаль только, что ничего серьёзнее канцтоваров и ингредиентов там не водилось. За учебниками и новой мантией мы переместились в Косой Переулок и застали самое окончание сражения Малфоя и Уизли старших.

Нет, всё же отец Рона хоть и выглядит подкаблучником, впечатления совсем уж тряпки не производит. Всё же он каким-то образом кормит всю свою немаленькую семью, и Уизли живут пусть и небогато, но не откровенно по-нищенски. Что бы там ни утверждали отдельные белобрысые слизеринцы.

— Холи! — больше всех мне почему-то обрадовался Гарри, и я незамедлительно воспользовалась шансом и сжала его в медвежьих объятиях.

Поттер вытянулся совсем немного, но загорел и явно прибавил в весе, отчего стал выглядеть только умилительнее, чем в прошлом году. Растрёпанный воробушек, честное слово!

— Я так рада тебя видеть! — воскликнула я, поддавшись искушению растрепать его волосы.

Гарри, рассмеявшись, зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Я тоже рад, пусть и не так… бурно, — тепло улыбнулся он.

Вдруг я ощутила чей-то пристальный взгляд, пронзивший меня не хуже раскалённого меча. Обернувшись, я увидела рыженькую девчонку, которая едва виднелась из-за огромного котла, наполненного книгами. О, тот самый котёл с дневником Реддла. Как бы умудриться вытащить его…

— Привет, — я дружелюбно протянула руку Джинни. — Меня зовут Холи Грейс, я учусь с твоим братом.

Девочка бросила на меня сумрачный взгляд, но на рукопожатие ответила.

— Джинни, — пробурчала она, нервно косясь на своих братьев.

— Грейс, что за приступы нежности? — фыркнул Рон, внезапно возникая передо мной.

Вот уж кто вытянулся, так это он. Скоро вширь вообще ничего не останется, только рыжие вихры да веснушки. Что я незамедлительно и сообщила мгновенно покрасневшему пареньку.

— Да ну тебя!.. — фыркнул он под заразительный смех близнецов.

— А ты та самая… — начал один из них.

— …девочка, которая в прошлом году… — подхватил второй.

— …заставила Малфоя носить оленьи рога! — торжественно закончили оба.

Я даже смутилась от неприкрытого одобрения и едва ли не восхищения в их голосах. Двое из ларца были абсолютно одинаковы с лица, но ощущались по-разному. Один был горячим ветром, второй — тёплой весенней землей. Ещё бы понять, кто из них кто.

— Это получилось случайно, — пробормотала я, ковырнув ногой землю.

Но было всё равно чертовски приятно.

— А это учебники из нашего списка? — я с интересом глянула в котёл. Новенькие книжки Локонса создавали ужасный контраст с потрёпанными подержанными учебниками. — На первом курсе разве тот же лист?

— Почему-то на всех курсах одно и то же по Защите, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Можно взглянуть? — обратилась я к Джинни.

Девочка бросила на меня колкий взгляд, но всё же медленно кивнула. Воспользовавшись шансом, я вытащила из кучи учебник Локонса, заодно умудрившись утянуть и дневник Реддла. Это оказалось сложно, но теперь нужно ещё и свистнуть тетрадку так, чтобы этого никто не заметил. Как же это сделать…

— Холи, нам следует поторопиться, если ты хочешь закончить с покупками до вечера, — вдруг раздался голос миссис Чоп у меня над головой.

Все отвлеклись на неё, и мне удалось провести фокус с исчезновением дневника, спустив тетрадку в широкий рукав мантии. Спасибо консервативным взглядам миссис Чоп, которые обязывали во всех магических кварталах носить волшебную одежду!

Я представила семейству Уизли свою сопровождающую, они немного побеседовали с Молли насчёт каких-то саженцев, и затем мы спокойно разошлись по разные стороны волшебной улицы. В лавке мантий мы столкнулись с семейством Грейнджер, и даже с ними миссис Чоп умудрилась зацепиться языком. Вот это я называю широким кругозором! В итоге, наш поход за покупками затянулся до глубокого вечера, но я об этом нисколько не жалела.

И мой личный трофей — дневник Реддла — был доказательством моей маленькой победы. Теперь следовало придумать, как им распорядиться так, чтобы не нарушить течение канона, но не вмешивать в события никого лишнего. Попробовать пообщаться с зачатком Волдеморта самой? Попахивает глупой и опасной авантюрой. Но когда это я осторожничала на пороге приключений? Да почти всегда, если не считать эту жизнь. Но новая жизнь на то и новая, чтобы тратить её максимально весело.

О чём можно поболтать с молодым Тёмным Лордом? О мальчиках, конечно же! И, мысленно набросав приблизительный сюжет, я принялась вдохновлённо писать.

_«Мой дорогой дневник!  
Это первый раз, когда я веду подобные вещи, потому я очень волнуюсь. Надеюсь, что никто не прочитает это, особенно один мой знакомый… Вернее, друг… Он мне очень нравится, но я надеюсь, что он никогда об этом не узнает. Это слишком стыдно, и вообще, он явно не видит во мне кого-то особенного. Он так близко и так далеко…»  
_

Пришлось ненадолго прерваться для того, чтобы обдумать следующую фразу, но этой паузы хватило для того, чтобы страницы впитали чернила, и мой опус увидел Том. Ох, представляю, как он удивился, впервые за черти знает сколько лет увидев чьи-то сопливые словоизлияния.

Но, как ни странно, ответ всё же начал появляться на страницах дневника.

_«Здравствуй.  
Я вижу, этот мальчик тебе по-настоящему нравится. Можешь описать его мне? Я могу помочь тебе советом»_

М, а я ожидала чего-то более… тёмнолордовского, что ли. Даже немного разочарована, честно говоря.

_«Ты магический дневник? Здорово! Как мне следует тебя называть?»_

_«Я немного больше, чем магический дневник. Ты можешь называть меня Том. А как зовут тебя?»_

_«Холи Грейс. Мне двенадцать, и я перешла на второй курс Гриффиндора. С тем мальчиком мы учимся вместе и даже дружим, но я не знаю, как он относится ко мне. То есть, он явно видит во мне просто подругу…»_

Так и началась наша попахивающая бредом переписка с зародышем Волдеморта. Иногда ему удавалось переводить тему и выяснять подробности о том, что происходит в реальности, и я позволяла ему это. Все его попытки манипулирования были такими… очевидными, что ли. Я ожидала большей хитрости, но всё равно переписка была весёлой. Особенно когда я изливала на него едва ли не цитаты из бульварных женским романов, и он ненадолго зависал с ответом, явно не зная, как именно реагировать.

Это была часть души Волдеморта. Половина или одна восьмая — не суть важно. В моих руках находился темнейший артефакт, и он постепенно тянул из меня магию. Я ощущала это как пока ещё нестабильную, но постепенно укрепляющуюся ниточку, через которую в дневник передавалась ещё пока практически неощутимая струйка энергии. Если не знать, что именно искать, по моей ауре нельзя было понять, что я связалась с энерговампиром. Наверное, поэтому ни миссис Чоп, ни миссис Гринвуд не заметили никаких изменений до конца лета.

Общаться с Томом было увлекательно, он был интересным собеседником, хоть и пытался постепенно меня убить. Иногда я ловила себя на том, что мне не терпится написать ему, спросить, как у него дела, даже без особого повода. Это меня пугало и отрезвляло, и к дневнику я не прикасалась днями. Но всё же продолжала переписку.

Начало учебного года было довольно сложным, пусть мы и не проходили ничего кардинально нового. Свалилась куча домашней работы, дополнительные курсы стали разнообразней. Нам рассказывали о более серьёзных вещах, вводили в курс насчёт запрещённых наук и техники безопасности при работе с подозрительными вещами. Это мне казалось донельзя ироничным, потому что я прямо между занятиями смело нарушала правила, о которых мне рассказывали буквально тем же днём. И, что было действительно обидно, изменений во мне не замечал никто.

Дни незаметно сменялись неделями, и я начала ловить себя на том, что у меня практически всё время не было настроения на какие-либо свершения и авантюры. Но Гарри, мой вечный партнёр, будто этого не видел. Слыша мои отговорки, он безропотно присоединялся к Рону или Гермионе, даже не пытаясь понять причину моего состояния. Я стала хуже высыпаться, мне стали сложно даваться даже мои любимые Чары. Даже Флитвик больше озаботился моим состоянием, чем мои «друзья»!

Первый провал памяти случился на Хеллоуин, прямо по сценарию. Сославшись днём на тошноту, я заперлась в комнате и провалялась в кровати весь день. И даже Гермиона ко мне не зашла! Когда в гостиной стало совсем тихо, и я поняла, что все ушли на торжественный ужин, мне стало так больно и обидно, что я впервые за очень долгое время разревелась.

— Глупый мир! Дурацкие дети! Почему я вообще сюда сунулась?! Чем меня не устраивала моя жизнь?! — кричала я, швыряясь в стены первыми попавшимися под руку вещами.

А потом я взяла в руки сломанное перо, распахнула дневник и… Всё. Пришла в себя в душевой кабинке, перепачканная кровью и перьями. В кулаках была крепко сжата тетрадка, а в голове — тяжесть и пустота.

— Вот и канон подъехал, ага? — усмехнулась я своему отражению в зеркале.

Оно ответило мне жутким оскалом, и я, пошатываясь, побрела к кровати. Вырубилась сразу же.

С каждым прошедшим днём моя обида на друзей крепла всё сильнее. Я по-прежнему работала в паре с Гермионой, но она будто не замечала меня, общаясь, по большей части, с Гарри и Роном. Они повсюду ходили втроём, зачастую забывая обо мне. И даже когда я ходила с ними, они почти не смотрели на меня. Словно я была пустым местом, второстепенным персонажем, абсолютно _чужой_ …

Как я могла называть их друзьями? Они даже не заметили, как перестали со мной общаться. Всю свою обиду, все свои эмоции я сгружала в дневник, ощущая, как с каждым таким выбросом крепнем наша связь.

Возможно, я очутилась здесь именно поэтому? Чтобы благодаря мне Волдеморт возродился из дневника. И семью Уизли тогда бы не так задела эта история, как в оригинальном сюжете. Это довольно-таки удобно… Призвать нужную батарейку прямиком из другого мира.

Я совсем потеряла сон и счёт дням. Как-то училась, как-то сдавала контрольные и зачёты, как-то посещала дополнительные занятия. Мир наполнялся смыслом только тогда, когда я разговаривала с Томом. Он был умным, начитанным и приятным собеседником, над ним было забавно подшучивать, особенно когда он этого не ожидал. И он всегда помнил обо мне. Он всегда отвечал мне, никогда не игнорировал. Он поддерживал меня, когда я в очередной раз ревела из-за того, что Гарри даже не обернулся, когда я его позвала в коридоре. Мы говорили обо всём подряд, и со временем я даже перестала скрывать свои истинные размышления, которые явно не были свойственны двенадцатилетке. Ну и плевать. Том был моим единственным настоящим другом. И если ради того, чтобы он мог жить, я должна отдать ему свои жизненные силы… Пускай. Это будет справедливо. Он, по крайней мере, принадлежит этому миру.

Я больше не замечала провалов в памяти. Когда приходила в себя в случайных местах, покрытая грязью, слизью, кровью или всем вместе, только направлялась в душ, стараясь не попасться никому на глаза. Эти пробуждения казались мне продолжением моей обычной жизни, и я не видела в этом ничего особенного. Общение с Томом поглощало меня, только с ним я могла почувствовать себя собой, ведь не нужно было притворяться, можно было узнать много нового и интересного…

Почему он должен страдать, запертый в этой чёртовой книжке, когда грязнокровые идиоты запросто ходят по коридорам Хогвартса и портят своим существованием саму атмосферу этого мира? Это несправедливо! Том достоин жизни, Том достоин самого лучшего, что я только могу ему предложить. Моя магия, моя жизнь — я готова это отдать. Всё равно они не имеют ценности, ведь я — сплошное пустое пятно, чужеродный элемент в этой истории.

Дневник был самым дорогим для меня предметом. Я стала забывчивой, вспыльчивой, раздражительной, мне было невероятно сложно на чём-то сосредоточиться, но я никогда не винила в этом Тома. Мне нужно быть сильнее, и я смогу справиться со школьной программой. Ведь в этом не было ничего сложного. Том был лучшим учеником, несмотря на все трудности в жизни. И я смогу. Я обязательно смогу, ведь подвести его… Это намного хуже смерти.

Как в каноне Джинни посмела швырнуть его в Миртл? Так обойтись с ним? Невежественная девчонка! Я никогда не позволю себе этого, ведь Том — самый драгоценный для меня человек, временно заключённый в оболочке обычной записной книжки.

Помнится, я как-то проснулась на площадке Астрономической Башни. Стояла ночь, и Хогвартс был погружён в тени и отголоски звёздного света. Стояло новолуние. И за парапетом — сплошная густая мгла. Мне стало интересно, удержит ли она мой вес, и я легко вскочила на камень, раскинув руки в стороны.

— Смотри, Том! — смеясь, кружилась я. — У меня есть крылья!

И, закрыв глаза, повернулась к обрыву спиной, начав медленно отклоняться назад. Я уже ощутила потоки ветра у себя за спиной, как вдруг что-то схватило меня поперёк живота и буквально закинуло обратно на площадку.

— Мисс Грейс! — зашипел профессор Снегг, нависая надо мной пугающей тенью. — Вы с ума сошли?! Что Вы тут делаете?!

Я испугалась не за себя. Мне было страшно, что он услышал моё обращение к Тому и мог догадаться о его существовании. Каким-то чудом мне удалось отговориться бессонницей и волнением перед экзаменами (близились Пасхальные каникулы и срезовые зачёты). Профессор назначил мне отработки и пристально следил за мной, так что пришлось приложить массу усилий, изображая своё нормальное поведение. Мне было страшно за каждый неосторожный жест. А если Снегг поймёт, что я впала в зависимость? А если догадается проверить мою ауру? Ведь отток энергии уже стал настолько явным, что исказил мой магический фон. Но Хогвартс и другие студенты фонили так, что, если не всматриваться специально, этого нельзя было заметить.

К счастью, всё обошлось, и профессор вновь переключился на Поттера. Тот, словно играя мне на руку, как раз сошёлся в очередной дуэли с Малфоем. Ночной и нелегальной, конечно же. Снегг с радостью принялся третировать сына своего школьного врага, успешно забыв о происшествии на Астрономической Башне.

_«Том, когда я смогу встретиться с тобой в реальности? Мне так этого хочется!»_

_«Осталось совсем немного, Холи. Если ты будешь слушаться меня, то мы встретимся очень скоро»_

_«Ты обещаешь?»_

_«Да»_

Это была середина последнего учебного триместра. Мне впервые за долгое время удалось нормально воспроизвести чары, и Флитвик похвалил меня.

— Я рад, что Вы, мисс Грейс, наконец, пришли в норму! — воскликнул гоблин, с одобрением глядя на меня.

Я улыбнулась, радуясь тому, что он не стал оставлять меня после занятия. Наедине он бы явно заметил, что моё состояние находится далеко не в пределах нормы. Но, даже ощущая острую нехватку сил даже на обычные вещи вроде поднятий по лестнице, я была почти счастлива. Том уже был силён. Осталось совсем немного, и он воплотится в реальном мире. Мой драгоценный Том…

***

Проснувшись, я неожиданно обнаружила себя в Больничном Крыле. Мне было легко и спокойно впервые за последние месяцы, и я совсем не ощущала… О, нет! Где Том?

— Холи, ты очнулась! — вдруг кто-то бросился ко мне и крепко обнял, так, что я даже крякнула.

— Г-где Том? — с трудом выдавила я, почти не узнавая этого человека.

— Холи? — он отстранился от меня и обеспокоенно вгляделся в мои глаза. Ах, у него такая радужка… Зелёная-зелёная, яркая… — Холи!.. Профессор, помогите, Холи…

…где же Том? Я его совсем не чувствую…

***

В купе было тихо и спокойно. Несколькими минутами ранее в дверь долбились, но мои запирающие чары держали крепко. Даже Гермиона не смогла взломать дверь, и я ощущала смутное удовлетворение от этой маленькой победы.

Наверное, мне стоило впустить их внутрь? Весёлый гомон и хаос мог бы отвлечь меня. Но достойна ли я теперь их помощи? Их дружбы? Их внимания? Так глупо попасться на крючок какого-то паршивого крестража…

Самоуверенная идиотка. Возомнила себя самой умной и могущественной, думала, что какие-то там куски души — это вообще раз плюнуть, и не таких под себя подминали. Ха. Ха. Молодец, Холи. Отличная работа. Здорово изменила канон. Так, что один из окаменевших так и не очнулся.

Я до сих пор помню его лицо. В Больничном Крыле была ночь, когда я очнулась в очередной раз, и мои мысли больше не забивала дурацкая одержимость. Одна из кроватей была закрыла за ширмами, и я, не сдержав любопытства, заглянула за них.

Мальчик с Пуффендуя, по виду курс первый или второй. Испуганное лицо и рука, взметнувшаяся в попытке закрыть глаза. И никаких жизненных потоков. Пустота. Просто оцепеневшая телесная оболочка. Я знала, что никакие усилия профессоров и целителей не смогут вернуть его к жизни. И в его глупой, пустой, бессмысленной и потому ужасной смерти была виновна я.

Эту ошибку нельзя было исправить. И эта смерть… Расплачивалась ли я таким образом за своё существование? Чужими жизнями в обмен на возможность существовать в этом мире.

— Если это действительно так, — прошептала я сквозь слёзы, — то пусть боги отправят меня обратно. Я не хочу!.. Я не хочу платить такую цену.

Но боги, выполнив моё страстное желание однажды, остались глухи к моим просьбам.


	4. Правило четвёртое

_«Каждое твоё действие и бездействие оставляет следы. Учитывай это при любом своём решении»_

***

Какие-то черти потащили меня в Косой Переулок, и я, заколебавшаяся рутинными буднями помощницы по хозяйству, решила поддаться этому порыву. Лучше бы осталась тухнуть от жары наедине с распотрошёнными жабами, серьёзно.

Потому что судьба меня столкнула с Гарри. Мы встретились лбами прямо на пороге Дырявого Котла, там и свалились. Я не желала этого замечать, но всё же отметила его замученный и злой вид, чемодан вещей и впопыхах надетую одежду.

— Холи? — удивленно выдохнул Поттер и тут же стушевался, не зная, как себя вести.

Ну, да, мы так и не поговорили после того года. Он написал мне пару писем, но я их успешно проигнорировала, боясь связываться с ним. Отчего-то начало казаться, что если я буду держаться подальше от главных героев, то больше ничего не испорчу.

Вселенная показала мне жирный бублик, в прямом смысле слова столкнув с Гарри Поттером. Мол, никуда не денешься. Надеюсь, про «влюбишься и женишься» здешние демиурги забыли.

— Привет, — ровно произнесла я, с благодарным кивком принимая его помощь. — Вижу, каникулы у тебя не очень.

— У тебя, смотрю, тоже не слишком удались, — он бледно улыбнулся, оглядывая меня немного виновато. — Прости, что заметил всё так поздно.

— У тебя были свои проблемы, — пожала я плечами. — К тому же, я помню, что ты пытался со мной общаться в начале года. Так что в произошедшем моя вина.

Гарри, вздохнув, покачал головой и вдруг обнял меня. Оказалось, что мы сейчас одного роста, и это меня вдруг развеселило.

— Ты не виновата, — сказал он, погладив меня по спине. — В произошедшем была не только твоя вина.

Ах, Гарри, знал бы ты, что я, вообще-то, не твоя ровесница, и переложить ответственность на взрослых не получится… Но отчего-то мне всё равно стало легче. И на его объятия я смогла ответить с большей теплотой, чем ожидала.

— Спасибо, — прошептала я, пытаясь сдержать некстати выступившие на глаза слёзы. — И прости, что пряталась.

— Если мы начнём извиняться за каждое событие, то это затянется, — вдруг хохотнул Гарри, выпуская меня из объятий. — Поэтому давай поедим примирительного мороженого и забудем?

— Это должна была предложить я, — у меня совсем не получилось сопротивляться его настроению.

Стало вдруг так легко, будто меня освободили от огромного груза. Надо будет извиниться перед Гермионой: она была вторым моим другом, который пытался мне писать этим летом. На Рона я даже не рассчитывала, хотя и от него пришла какая-то невразумительная записка.

— М, кстати, — я перевела взгляд на ещё лежащий на полу чемодан. — Ты сбежал из дома?

Гарри тут же помрачнел.

— Это долгая история, — вздохнул он, знакомо сгорбившись и опустив голову.

— Нас ждёт примирительное мороженое, помнишь? Нам хватит времени на любые разговоры и истории.

Прежде чем тащиться угощаться мороженым, Поттер снял комнату в пабе и оставил там свои вещи. Я могла бы предложить ему остановиться в Вильене, но сначала стоило спросить мнение миссис Гринвуд, так что спешить с этим не следовало. Тем более, насколько мне припоминается канон, скоро сюда должны прибыть особые гости.

Как по заказу, стоило Гарри спуститься вниз, как посреди паба материализовался министр Фадж. Бросив на меня панический взгляд, Поттер всё же позволил увлечь себя в беседу, но держался весьма настороженно. Я же впервые оценивала его поведение со стороны. Гарри вёл себя свободно и легко почему-то только со мной и Гермионой, иногда ещё с Роном, когда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Со взрослыми он держал чёткую дистанцию, чутко реагируя на любое её нарушение. И если причины доверия по отношению к Гермионе и Рону я могу понять, то что насчёт меня? Весь прошлый год мы почти не общались, и наша странная дружба держалась, разве что, на нескольких моментах близости с первого курса. Ему было этого достаточно? Или он тоже ощущал во мне что-то близкое, родное…

К слову. Внезапная мысль пришла мне в голову. А что, если мы связаны? В прошлом мире мне удавалось увидеть связи между людьми. Это было сложно, муторно, отбирало много сил и нервов, но я всё же наловчилась считывать подобные вещи при работе с клиентами. Стоит попробовать сейчас.

Прислонившись к стене, я прикрыла глаза и настроилась на внутреннее зрение. Тренировки первого курса и этого лета даром не прошли, и меня не ослепило сразу же. Я почти мгновенно переключила спектр, мысленно поставив «фильтр» на нити отношений и связей. Вокруг меня тут же обвились клубки и переплетения разных цветов и размеров. Но меня интересовали те, что соединяли нас с Гарри.

Связи бывают разные. Самые поверхностные, которые не заходят дальше уровня приятелей и знакомых, обычно обвивают конечности. Бывают разных цветов и иногда достигают толщиной едва ли не канатов, но эти связи самые тяжёлые и лишние, если можно так выразиться. Если поверхностные узы толще нити, то от них лучше избавляться: значит, человек на другом конце «линии» начинает тянуть твою энергию. Эти нитки я обычно не замечаю, видя лишь самые толстые и влияющие на ауру связи.

Тип нитей, крепящихся к туловищу, уже более интересен. Это близкие знакомые, друзья и семья, те, которые всегда влияют на человека. Ближайшее окружение, которое всегда больно терять. И чем ближе связь к солнечному сплетению, тем она важнее. Цвета тоже самые разнообразные, но толщина и плотность ближе к тросам. Такие связи я вижу всегда и иногда даже могу найти человека «по ту сторону». Именно ими я пользовалась, находя любовников и супругов своих клиентов, потерянных дорогих друзей и так далее.

Нити, идущие из головы, обычно паразитические. Они липкие и неприятные, обычно идут от манипуляторов к «куклам», и разорвать их очень сложно. Эти связи символизируют больные, зависимые отношения. Как было у меня с Томом в прошлом году.

И, наконец, особые узы, идущие от солнечного сплетения. Алые, серебряные или золотые. Всегда светящиеся, каждая со своим характером, символизирующая тип отношений между связанными. Связь, соединяющая души сквозь миры и жизни. То, что обозначают «родственными душами». Алая нить — заклятый враг. Серебряная нить — близнецы, наставники, семья. Золотая нить — истинная пара, смысл жизни, очеловеченный мир.

Разумеется, такие связи встречаются редко и обычно имеют серебряный окрас. И я боюсь, что в нашем с Гарри случае она может быть золотой. Ведь я, исследуя себя в начале лета, увидела у себя две серебряные и одну золотую нить. Этого не было в прошлой жизни, значит, все эти люди принадлежат этому миру. Мне было слишком страшно попытаться увидеть людей по другую сторону, ведь это, в определённой мере, лишало меня свободы. Пусть и наделяло чем-то куда большим взамен.

Сейчас пора уже решиться и понять, действительно ли одна из этих трёх нитей связывает меня и Гарри. Это очень важно. Но как же страшно!..

Я сосредоточилась на связях Поттера, обнаружив у него четыре нити «души». Красная, две серебряных и золотая. Полный набор. И ко мне вела… серебряная. Узы семьи.

Хвала богам, не золотая. Представить не могу, как бы это всё выглядело, будь мы парой. И хорошо, что не придётся. Серебряные узы объясняют, по крайней мере, отчего мы так близки, несмотря на все проблемы в общении.

Интересно, если я его прямо сейчас назову братишкой, он офигеет?

— Почему это всё так утомительно? — тяжело вздохнул Гарри, подходя ко мне.

Я с явно притворным сочувствием похлопала его по плечу.

— Такова твоя судьба, о, великий Гарри Поттер, — мой голос буквально звенел от радости и удовольствия.

Он взглянул на меня немного удивлённо, но деланно возмутиться не забыл. Так, перешучиваясь и обмениваясь слабыми тычками, мы добрались до Фортескью.

— Ну, что, братишка, с примирением нас? — я отсалютовала ложкой шоколадного мороженого.

Гарри подавился своим ванильным. Ах, это будет моим лучшим воспоминанием.

***

Дементоры были мрачными тварями. Но после того провала с Томом уже ничто не могло испугать меня и начать терять веру в себя. Потому при их приближении у меня перед глазами запрыгали строчки, где я открыто восхищалась Томом и едва ли не признавалась ему в любви… Меня даже затошнило. Но, к счастью, профессор Люпин вовремя пришёл на помощь, и всё обошлось.

Если мой боггарт будет принимать облик в подобном стиле, я ж его на тряпочки порву. И плевать, что это просто дух. Хотя дневник мало похож на мой страх, ведь я не боюсь произошедшего, оно мне искренне отвратительно. Даже интересно, что же является моим страхом? Ничего определённого в голову не приходит.

С Гермионой мы всё же продолжили общаться, хоть и чуть более отстранённо, чем прежде, а вот с Роном так и остались просто приятелями. Этого хватало для повседневного общения, а большего мне и не требовалось. Гарри по-прежнему проводил много времени в их компании, но их связи были «телесными», а потому я даже не могла вызвать в себе ревность.

После событий прошлого года внимание ко мне повысилось со стороны аж трёх людей. Гарри, выпытав у меня всю информацию по «связям», которую я упаковала под видом моей личной придумки, уже почти не вздрагивал на обращение «братишка» и частенько поддерживал такой тон разговора. Вторым человеком, который внезапно стал относиться ко мне внимательнее, оказался профессор Снегг. Похоже, та сцена на Астрономической Башне его всё же впечатлила. Или дело было в другом? Не знаю, но от его внимательных взглядов у меня мороз по коже. А третьим человеком вдруг оказался Малфой. Нет, нападал он на всю нашу четвёрку одинаково, однако если раньше он редко обращался персонально ко мне, то сейчас прицельно задевал меня. Не Рона, не Гермиону, а именно меня. Что-то тут было не так, но что? Или он уловил, что наши с Гарри отношения немного изменились? Но со стороны это было совершенно невозможно понять.

Ещё и дементоры кружили вокруг школы, добавляя мрачного антуража. И хоть я знала, что волдемортовских приключений этот год не сулит, спокойнее от этого не становилось.

Поймать Хвоста и оправдать Сириуса Блэка или оставить всё так, как было в каноне? Именно эта дилемма одолевала меня, не давая спокойно жить. До момента выбора оставалось полно времени, но он был слишком тяжёл для того, чтобы просто отложить решение на потом.

С одной стороны, я уже вмешалась в прошлом году в сюжет, да так, что до сих пор отойти не могу. С другой, это реальный шанс изменить судьбу Сириуса и, следовательно, Гарри. Ведь если Блэка официально оправдают, мой драгоценный братишка сможет спокойно жить со своим крёстным и избавится от Дурслей. Но эта загадочная кровная защита… Вряд ли в ней будет смысл после четвёртого курса, ведь Волдеморт смог её преодолеть, воспользовавшись кровью Гарри при создании нового тела.

Даже если я попытаюсь поймать Хвоста, не факт, что у меня получится. Особенно если учесть, что одновременно придётся убегать от оборотня и тащить на себе раненого Рона и бессознательного профессора Снегга. Как же сложно!..

А реальность, тем временем, не спешила ждать, пока я приду к определённому решению. Шло время, и наша программа добралась до несчастных боггартов. Гарри, как и в оригинале, задвинули в самый конец очереди, я же вдруг оказалась в районе середины.

Чужие страхи варьировали от забавных до действительно ужасных, но ребята как-то умудрялись справляться с ними едва ли не с первой попытки. Хотя, наверное, всех положительно зарядил Снегг в платье. Мне же вспомнилось его лицо на Башне: огромные чёрные глаза, голубоватый отсвет кожи от магического света, заострившиеся черты. Он ведь спас меня тогда, среагировал буквально в последний миг до того, как стало бы слишком поздно. И позже, в Больничном Крыле. Что-то подсказывает мне, что от связи с Томом он лечил меня далеко не только зельями. Тут явно без легиллименции не обошлось, а это сулит мне огромные проблемы, если он увидел в моих мыслях что-то лишнее.

Вот чёрт. Если кто-то узнает о том, что я действительно попаданка, что будет? Определённо, ничего хорошего. Потому мне стоит хранить это в строжайшем секрете.

Задумавшись, я даже не сразу поняла, что оказалась перед боггартом. А когда подняла на него взгляд…

Это была я. Вот та самая я тридцати трёх лет, одетая в спортивки и домашние тапочки. Крутя в руках восковую волшебную палочку, боггарт усмехался. И хоть я понимала, что это всего лишь дух, проекция, легче от этого не становилось.

— Р-ридикулюс! — воскликнула я, направив на духа волшебную палочку. Чёрт, голос дрогнул. Да и у меня в голове не сложилось никакого смешного образа.

Боггарт насмешливо склонил голову и сделал шаг навстречу, описав восковой палочкой полукруг. Я застыла на месте, не в силах даже пальцем пошевелить. Дух приблизился ко мне и, наклонившись к моему уху, издевательски прошептал:

— Пора просыпаться, Оля.

И тут же голос профессора Люпина прогрохотал заклятие, отбрасывая от меня заходящегося хохотом боггарта. Я же стояла, по-прежнему подняв волшебную палочку, и в моих мыслях будто на повторе прокручивалась эта короткая фраза.

Пора просыпаться.

А что, если весь этот мир — всего лишь продолжительный сон?

Моим главным страхом оказалось осознать, что всё моё нынешнее окружение — всего лишь плод фантазии. И я не знала, что буду делать, если это на самом деле окажется так.

— Холи! — из оцепенения меня вывел голос Гарри. Он вцепился пальцами в мои плечи и встряхнул меня, сильно, но почти бережно. — Холи, ты в порядке? Слышишь меня?

Ох, точно, я же в подобном состоянии была в прошлом году. Напугала его до смерти, должно быть.

— Всё нормально, Гарри, — улыбнулась я, потрепав его по предплечью. — Я просто не ожидала… такого.

— Боишься старости и нищеты, Грейс? — издевательски протянул Малфой, поигрывая палочкой. — Смирись с тем, что тебя именно это и ждёт, грязнокровка.

Гарри тут же напрягся и резко повернул голову к Драко, но слова слизеринца не нашли во мне никакого отклика.

— Старость ждёт всех, Малфой. Даже таких богатеньких засранцев, как ты, — улыбнулась я, успокаивающе погладив руку брата. — Смирись с этим.

Драко гневно раздул ноздри и шагнул вперёд, но тут вмешался профессор Люпин, и маленькая стычка быстро увяла. Но Гарри продолжал держаться около меня, будто защищая ото всех нападок, даже невербальных.

— Всё хорошо, братишка, — я растрепала его волосы, и его плечи немного расслабились. — Не хочешь зайти в библиотеку ненадолго? Мне нужно занести книгу.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Тему боггарта мы больше не поднимали, особенно после того, как начались тренировки Поттера с Патронусом. Я пыталась помочь ему и натолкнуть на верную мысль в поиске подходящего воспоминания, но всё было тщетно. Видимо, освоить заклятие ему суждено тем же путём, что и в каноне.

В Хогсмите было чуть более оживлённо, чем в уже привычной мне Вильене, но это меня не смутило. Оказалось прекрасным вырваться из замка на свежий воздух, даже учитывая парящих неподалёку дементоров. Мы с Гермионой и Роном делали вид, что гуляем втроём, и прикрывали Гарри всеми возможными способами.

Подслушанная история Блэка произвела на моего братца тяжёлое впечатление. Я обнаружила его первым, сгорбившимся на подоконнике в заброшенном коридоре и бездумно глядящим в тёмное окно.

— Ты не знаешь, какова была история на самом деле, — сказала я, привычно потрепав его по голове. — Потому пока не стоит забивать себе голову.

Поттер гневно вскинулся.

— И что, предлагаешь мне отыскать этого… убийцу, — выплюнул он, — и взять у него интервью? А потом чудесным образом воскресить моих родителей и узнать, как всё было на самом деле?!

— Всего лишь советую тебе не рубить с плеча, — подавить тяжёлый вздох не удалось. — Спроси профессора Люпина, он же тоже был в одной компании с Блэком и твоим отцом.

Гарри недоверчиво на меня уставился.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — с подозрением прищурился он.

Разве профессора об этом не говорили? Ну, упс. Как-то надо выкрутиться.

— Просто умею слушать, — повела я плечами, отворачиваясь. — Тебе тоже стоит быть более внимательным.

— Спасибо, обойдусь без указаний, — тут же снова вспыхнул Поттер, соскочив с подоконника. — Я к профессору, не иди за мной, — бросил он, скрывшись в одном из тайных ходов.

И что мне с этим делать? Я понимаю, что он расстроен, и это возраст такой, но всё же мне обидно. Да, у нас не настолько доверительные и тёплые отношения, но я думала, что смогу поддержать его и не вызвать гнева. Очевидно, в очередной раз себя переоценила. Всё же даже серебряная связь — далеко не гарантия того, что мы действительно сможем стать близкими людьми.

Чёрт. Я слабо пнула стену и пошла плутать по замку. Пускай до отбоя не так много времени, мне нужно немного проветриться.

И, конечно, вечер просто не мог не стать ещё хуже. У библиотеки я столкнулась с Малфоем и Забини, которые почему-то частенько стали ходить повсюду без Панси и Теодора.

— О, какие люди, — осклабился Драко, едва увидев меня. — Грязнокровка, да ещё без сопровождения? Куда делся твой шрамоголовый защитничек, Грейс?

— Тебе какое дело? — фыркнула я, скрестив руки на груди. — Решил заделаться в его фанатки?

Лицо Малфоя пошло некрасивыми красными пятнами, но мне было недосуг дожидаться ответной реакции.

— Эй, мы ещё не закончили! — гневно крикнул он, когда я развернулась на каблуках.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — я отмахнулась, даже не обернувшись.

— Стой, Драко!.. — сказал Блейз.

И тут же раздался свистящий шёпот заклинания. Среагировать я, конечно, не успела, и оно ударило мне в бок, отбросив к стене. Вот чёрт. Как можно было забыть об отвратительной привычке слизеринцев бить в спину…

— Мордред, ты чем в неё запустил? — я смогла различить голос Забини совсем рядом, но отчего-то было сложно на нём сосредоточиться.

— Оно должно было просто сбить её с ног, почему… — голос Малфоя сильно дрожал, почти срывался.

Да что такое? Я же в полном порядке, только бок колет. Только успела об этом подумать, как тут же стало тяжело дышать, и изо рта полилось что-то горячее. И из носа. Ох, чёрт, только вот опозориться мне и не хватало для полного счастья.

Но не успела я зацепиться за эту мысль, как провалилась в обморок. Очнулась уже в Больничном Крыле. Такими темпами оно станет мне вторым домом.

— Почему каждый раз, когда мы ругаемся, ты попадаешь в Больничное Крыло? — раздался справа слегка приглушённый голос Гарри.

Я повернула голову с небольшим усилием. В черепной коробке будто куски желе ворочались. Ох, надеюсь, это не мои мозги в таком состоянии.

— Отличный повод перестать ссориться, не так ли? — я выдавила настолько ужасную улыбку, что лицо Поттера стало ещё более жалостливым. — Ладно, шутки в сторону. Надеюсь, ты не убил Малфоя.

Гарри состроил какое-то странное лицо и бросил быстрый взгляд на соседнюю койку. Я закатила глаза.

— Неужели.

— Согласись, он давно напрашивался! — пробурчал гриффиндорец, старательно пряча от меня взгляд, в котором, конечно же, не было ни толики вины.

— Он напрашивался на трёпку, а не смертоубийство, — вздохнула я. — Да и мне досталось не так сильно.

— Тебя Кроветворным два дня отпаивали. И это ты называешь «не так сильно»? — нахмурился Гарри.

Два дня? Мда уж. У него и впрямь был повод вынуть из Малфоя душу и прочие потроха.

— Я, вообще-то, всё слышу, — пробурчали с соседней кровати немного гнусаво.

Судя по враз изменившемуся лицу Поттера, лучше бы он молчал себе дальше. Мне пришлось поворачивать голову ещё раз, чтобы полюбоваться на его замотанное бинтами лицо. Только глазища сверкают, серые и злые.

— Ты бы лучше думал, а не слышал, — заметила я. — Не попадал бы в подобные ситуации.

— Не нуждаюсь в советах от грязнокровки, — тут же скривился засранец.

— Ты должен перед ней извиниться. Или мне поубеждать тебя ещё немного? — с угрозой протянул Гарри.

Ого. О-ого. Даже под бинтами было заметно, как побледнел Малфой от этого тона. Это как «убеждал» мой драгоценный братишка, что бедняга его бояться начал? Судя по тому, что бинты не сняли до сих пор, несмотря на весь опыт мадам Помфри в лечении травм и переломов, разговор был горяч.

— Ну? — гриффиндорец прибавил повелительных ноток. От такого тона даже мне как-то не по себе стало.

Малфой пожевал губу, отвернулся, смял пальцами простынь и выдавил едва слышное:

— Извини.

Во-оу. Если бы я могла свистеть, то непременно сделала это. Потому что иной реакции попросту не существовало. Малфой. Извинился. Я вообще в той вселенной проснулась?

— Я что-то не расслышал, что ты там сказал? — грозно протянул Гарри, явно не удовлетворившись ответом.

Драко бросил на него яростный взгляд и поджал губы. Но тут же, сдаваясь, вздохнул и сказал громче, с нотками угрозы и раздражения:

— Приношу свои извинения, Грейс. Этого достаточно, шрамоголовый? — тут же рыкнул он на Поттера.

— Неплохо для начала, — снисходительно отозвался Гарри.

Ох, эти мальчишки. Я прыснула со смеху, подняв глаза к потолку. Стоило загреметь в Больничное Крыло хотя бы для этого момента.

— Спасибо, это была отличная компенсация, братишка, — улыбнулась я.

— К твоим услугам, сестрёнка, — тепло ответил Гарри, коснувшись моей руки.

— Братишка?.. — сипло послышалось с кровати Малфоя.

Мы предпочли сделать вид, что не услышали этого. День начался чудесно, несмотря на странное состояние и явный закат за окном. Мне было тепло и уютно, я словно грелась меж двух мурчащих котов, несмотря на то, что один из них был явной врединой.

Интересно. С меня даже дремота спала. Двух?..

Предчувствуя неладное, я перешла на внутреннее зрение и переключилась на связи. Меня с Малфоем связывали серебряные узы. Но даже не это оказалось наибольшим шоком для моего несчастного сознания: между Драко и Гарри натянулась прочная, крепкая, ослепительно сияющая нить. Золотого цвета.

О, великие демиурги или кто там из Высших отвечает за это. Чем вы думали?

***

В Больничном Крыле я провалялась ещё неделю, терпя присутствие Малфоя один день из семи. Огрызался он не очень убедительно и явно чувствовал себя виноватым, несмотря на то, что всеми силами пытался выставить себя злобным маленьким… Ладно. Попытки его были вполне успешными для Рона, но я только смеялась с этого. Возможно, у меня снова восприятие сдвинулось и крыша поехала из-за уз, но мне было с ним так же комфортно, как с Гарри.

А вот что делать с их связью пары? Чёрт. Его. Знает. Это не вписывалось в мою картину мира совершенно. И вряд ли я могла что-то предпринять в этом отношении, ведь даже если запереть их сейчас в кладовке и оставить выяснять отношения, поутру можно обнаружить только два изуродованных трупа. Нет, сейчас их сводить опасно для жизни и психики, ведь Гарри ещё долго не простит ему моих последних травм.

Что могло лучше всего отвлечь Поттера от навязчивых мыслей? Приключения, конечно. А их, за вычетом охоты на Блэка, можно было найти кучу. С Картой Мародёров и Мантией-невидимкой вообще стыдно не ввязываться во что-нибудь эдакое.

И потому мы вдвоём выползали на ночные приключения. Не высыпались жутко, зато впечатлений были полны по самую макушку. Заброшенные коридоры, классы, тайные коридоры — мы совали любопытные носы буквально в каждое интересное место. Несколько раз попадались профессору Снейпу — больше никому так не везло натыкаться на нас — и безуспешно пытались избежать наказания, но после изнурительных отработок всё равно принимались за старое. Мысль о том, что мы могли прибавить ему парочку седых волос, иногда грела меня холодными зимними вечерами.

Мы вернулись к позабытым исследованиям магии, снова окопавшись в библиотеке. Дополнительные курсы почти ушли из программы, сменившись предметами по выбору. Мы оба выбрали Прорицания: я просто в дань моему прошлому заработку, он же для веселья и из любопытства. Быстро разочаровавшись в методах профессора Трелони, я подбила братишку на изучение других способов гадания. И, как ни удивительно, у нас получались вполне точные предсказания.

Гермиона ввязалась в кутерьму с Маховиком, так что в нормальном состоянии застать её было очень сложно. Рон, за каким-то лядом выбравший Маггловедение и Нумерологию, скрипел мозгами над домашней работой, но всё равно с ней справлялся и даже обставлял Теодора на некоторых занятиях. Поддавшись любопытству, я проверила связи у Грейнджер и Уизли, но у них обоих не было золотых нитей. Зато телесные узы между ними то и дело отдавали розоватым — признаки того, что между ними возможно развитие романа. Забавно, что подобные нити связывали их с представителями слизеринского квартета.

Хм, а если подумать, то это прям масштабная «Ромео и Джульетта» хогвартского пошиба. Сомневаюсь, конечно, что эти узы действительно разовьются в романтику, но всё равно расклад выглядит забавно. В лучших традициях любовно-ненавидческих отношений.

Так и проходил третий курс, то выныривая из рутины дней благодаря похождениям Блэка, то погружаясь в тоску из-за влияния дементоров. Конец года наступил до обидного незаметно, я даже растерялась, когда настал Тот Самый День.

Мне не слишком нравилось бывать в гостях у Хагрида, но иногда я заглядывала к нему из вежливости вместе со всеми. Так вышло и в этот роковой раз. Едва увидев несчастного Коросту, я вдруг поняла, что так и не решила, что мне с ним делать. Попытаться поймать или оставить всё как есть?

У меня не было ни единой минуты на раздумья. Прежде чем я успела сориентироваться, уже пора было действовать. Профессор Люпин начал превращаться, и настал момент истины.

Поймать или отпустить?

Палочка послушно скользнула мне в руку.

Поймать или отпустить?

В голове вспыхнула формула заклинания, а древко слегка потеплело, подталкивая меня к действию.

Поймать или отпустить?..

— А-а!.. — Рон с криком завалился на меня, и я упала, выронив палочку.

Крысиный хвост мелькнул в траве. Шанс оправдать Сириуса только что был безнадёжно упущен. Я ничего не сделала.

Но, наверное, это к лучшему?..


	5. Правило пятое

_«Не сомневайся, что мир вокруг тебя — настоящий»_

***

Этим летом миссис Гринвуд загрузила меня работой в саду настолько, что из вершков и кореньев я вынырнула только к концу июля. Мне следовало придумать подарок на день рождения Гарри и отправить его как можно скорее, если я хочу успеть к нужной дате, но у меня совсем не было идей. В итоге, я через совиную почту отправила ему приглашение ненадолго погостить в Вильене, на что он с радостью согласился.

В местное отделение почты он прибыл в середине августа, вооружённый дорожным рюкзаком и сумкой, полностью забитой каким-то домашними вкусностями. У меня даже невольно слюнки потекли: миссис Гринвуд не баловала меня домашней стряпнёй, и пироги я ела в последний раз ещё… Ну, да, в моём первом детстве, лет до шестнадцати.

— Это и есть Вильена? — тихо сказал Гарри, выходя на улицу и осматриваясь.

Когда-то это был полноценный маленький городок, но сейчас он превратился в маленькую полужилую деревушку. Большая часть домов была заброшена и поросла различного вида плющом, а обитаемые жилища мало от них отличались, тоже утопающие в зелени. Здесь было тихо и уютно, даже ветер казался каким-то иным, чем в других уголках Англии. Я не была влюблена в Вильену, но она мне нравилась.

— Это, конечно, не Лондон, — я с улыбкой хлопнула братишку по плечу, — но жить можно.

— Здесь потрясающе! — воскликнул Гарри, обернувшись ко мне с восторженно сияющими глазами.

Мы провели здесь неделю, и я ни разу не пожалела о своём приглашении. Было весело и здорово, мы вдвоём за утро справлялись с поручениями миссис Гринвуд, а оставшийся день тратили на знакомство с деревушкой. Вернее, необитаемой её частью. В некоторые дома было опасно соваться, и такие мы пытались определить без помощи магии. Они отличались от безопасных тем, что на их территории росли, в основном, колючие и ядовитые растения, которые реагировали на наше приближение. Да и выглядели «опасные» дома мрачновато, хоть и жутко интересно.

В прочих развалинах мы обследовали почти каждый уголок, пару раз встретившись с компанией детишек лет десяти. Как оказалось, это были внуки мистера Винда, чей дом находился на другой улице. Они сами жили во Франции и собирались поступать в Шармбатон, но рассказы о Хогвартсе слушали с открытыми ртами. Когда удавалось, мы вечером разжигали костёр, запасались различными вкусняшками и устраивали вечер историй.

В прошлой жизни я мечтала так проводить свои каникулы, но у меня не было подходящей компании. Как-то так сложилось, что мне куда комфортнее было вне всяких собраний и сборищ, я даже в городе чувствовала себя неуютно. Здесь же, в этом полузаброшенном уголке магической Британии, я впервые ощутила нечто, похожее на… дом.

О произошедшем на Чемпионате Мира Гарри почти не рассказывал, а я и не пыталась расспрашивать, припоминая некоторые сцены из канона. За давностью лет воспоминания стали образными, и я уже вряд ли могла разобрать, где был оригинальный сюжет книги, а где начинались фанатские додумки и придумки. Но пока даже такие знания помогали мне ориентироваться в происходящем, всё было хорошо.

В начале следующего лета возродится Волдеморт, а у меня совсем нет идей насчёт того, как это предотвратить. Да и не смогу я на что-то сильно повлиять, на самом деле. Могла бы в этом году, не упусти Хвоста из-за каких-то идиотских сомнений, но что толку жалеть о пролитом зелье.

— Сегодня прекрасная ночь, — произнесла миссис Чоп, при помощи беспалочковой левитации обжаривая картофель прямо в костре.

Гарри, всё ещё чувствующий себя неловко в компании взрослых, вопросительно на неё посмотрел.

— Почему бы не попробовать погадать на судьбу? — улыбнулась женщина, движением пальцев заставляя корнеплод перевернуться.

Мы с братишкой переглянулись.

— У нас нет никаких принадлежностей, — осторожно заметил Поттер.

— Они нужны, но в них нет необходимости. Разве вы не чувствуете? Сама магия призывает вас послушать её, и не стоит её игнорировать, молодые люди, — миссис Чоп с насмешкой взглянула на меня.

Это правда, сегодня потоки энергий ощущаются ярче, чем обычно, но я совсем не обратила на это внимания. Раз уж нам на это прямо указали, нет смысла сопротивляться. Почему бы и не попробовать? Может, получится что-то дельное.

— Задайте этой вселенной вопрос, ответ на который желаете знать, и он к вам придёт, — голос целительницы стал ниже, приобретя гипнотические нотки.

Мы с Гарри послушно закрыли глаза. Не знаю, о чём мог спрашивать братик, но меня по-настоящему волновала одна вещь. Каким образом я могу обезвредить Волдеморта до того, как настанут кошмарные события шестого курса?

Несколько минут прошли в полном молчании, но я чувствовала, как потоки слегка сдвинулись, окружая меня. Кажется, вселенная улыбалась мне? Ласково, но в то же время словно насмешливо.

«Только поцелуй истинной любви может пробудить Спящую Красавицу», — всплыли в голове строчки из сказки. И как бы я ни старалась выбросить их из головы, ничего не выходило.

Выходит, это и есть мой ответ? Кажется, вселенная что-то перепутала. Волдеморт, во-первых, любить не может, во-вторых, является жуткой ходячей рептилией-психопатом. Кто такого вообще целовать захочет? Это ещё хуже, чем в каждой жабе принца искать, серьёзно. Но если это всё не шутка и не моё больно воображение, то ключ к предотвращению катастрофы лежит в любви.

Ох-х, я даже словно услышала добренький голос Дамблдора у себя в голове. Нет, нет, надо избавляться от этих ассоциаций. К тому же, меня, хвала богам, с директором Хогвартса мало что связывало, кроме пары псевдо-воспитательных бесед.

Когда я открыла глаза, встретилась с озадаченным взглядом Гарри. Кажется, не только меня ответ вселенной заставил задуматься.

— В любом случае, — вздохнула я, опуская голову на траву и переводя взгляд на небо, — это неточная наука.

Братишка промычал нечто утвердительно-согласное и лёг рядом. Его лицо оставалось обеспокоенно-хмурым.

***

Что можно сказать о четвёртом курсе Хогвартса? У четырнадцатилеток начинается то самое время, когда вдруг оказывается, что девочек можно не только за косички дёргать, а мальчики вымахивают высокими и не такими смешными, как раньше. Но пока я не замечала признаков подростковой катастрофы в нашем квартете, и это внушало надежду на лучшее.

Рон всё пытался разгадать, зачем нам в этом году могут понадобиться парадные мантии, Гарри предлагал теории, а мы с Гермионой обменивались усталыми взглядами. Зная о том, какой кошмар достался Уизли вместо праздничного наряда, летом я вычитала несколько полезных заклятий из области кройки и шитья. Надеюсь, матриарх семейства не обидится на меня за порчу реликвии.

В целом, не считая новости о Турнире, этот год шёл почти так же, как и все предыдущие. Едва сумев выползти из-под горы домашних заданий, мы вдруг оказались во дворе замка, продуваемые всеми октябрьскими ветрами. Слизеринский квартет стоял неподалёку от нас, и Малфой привычно упражнялся в остроумии. Панси и Тео вторили ему, а Блейз отмалчивался и немного нервно улыбался, косясь в ряды третьего курса Когтеврана. Мне было слишком скучно, и я решила посмотреть его связи, пока никто не видел. Ого, целая золотая нить, которая и впрямь тянулась к какому-то когтевранскому студенту, но с моего места его было не разглядеть.

Открыв глаза, я вздрогнула от неожиданности: Блейз напряжённо смотрел прямо на меня, будто знал, что я только что делала. Ну, даже если и понял, то в моих действиях не было ничего противозаконного. Я же не лезла ему в голову, в самом деле.

На явление Крама народу отреагировали шумом и паническими выкриками. Я протянула Рону заранее припасённые пергамент с самозаправляющимся пером и сбежала в Большой Зал, едва протиснувшись сквозь столпотворение на входе. Рядом со мной на скамейку плюхнулся Гарри, нервно поправляющий чёлку в попытке закрыть свой шрам.

— Слишком много людей, — поёжился он в ответ на мой взгляд.

То ли ещё будет, когда его имя из Кубка вылетит, то ли ещё будет.

Из-за иностранных гостей на учёбе никто толком не мог сосредоточиться, даже профессора. Поэтому уроки постепенно превращались в цирк, и мы с Гермионой увеличили количество часов самоподготовки. Пользуясь шансом, я начала подсовывать Поттеру книжки с боевыми заклинаниями и прочими полезностями. Они давались ему так же хорошо, как мне — иллюзии и бытовые чары. Сама я отрабатывала исцеляющие заклятия, но получались они из рук вон плохо. Видимо, свою несовместимость с «белой» магией я перенесла и в этот мир.

Хеллоуинское представление разыгралось как по нотам. Гриффиндор превратился в слепоглухих восторженных идиотов, которые искренне считали, что Гарри каким-то чудом смог обмануть Кубок. Я даже не пыталась их переубедить, прекрасно зная, что это бесполезно. Поттер ещё пытался поначалу сказать что-то против, но быстро смирился. В нашей компании ничего не изменилось, даже Рон, как ни странно, остался на его стороне, внезапно вняв логике и нашим с Гермионой аргументам.

Малфой стал ещё более раздражающим паразитом, чем в прошлом году, но меня его нападки только смешили. Гарри был слишком погружён в панику относительно первого испытания и почти не огрызался в ответ, так что рубились, в основном, Драко и Рон. Малфою это показалось слишком скучным, так что его приставания со временем утратили огонёк.

Мне было забавно наблюдать за тем, как складываются отношения между нашими сокурсниками. Духовных связей почти не было, зато телесных — хоть отбавляй. И они всё чаще приобретали розовый, красный оттенки, символизируя начало любовной лихорадки. Будто Локонс снова приложил руку к украшению замка.

В ночь перед первым испытанием я осталась в гостиной, пытаясь тренироваться в исцелении царапин. Приходилось резать себя ножиком, а потом накладывать заклинание. Выходило с переменным успехом, но уже лучше, чем в начале года. За этим занятием Гарри меня и застал.

— Что делаешь? — спросил он с любопытством, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло.

— Пытаюсь учиться, — вздохнула я, водя палочкой над посиневшим запястьем. — А ты почему не спишь?

Братишка нервно улыбнулся и опустил голову.

— Завтра испытание, — вздохнул он, взяв со стола нож и принявшись крутить его между пальцев. — Что, если я не справлюсь?

— Ты тренировал Манящие чары достаточно, и выходят они у тебя стабильно хорошо, — я пожала плечами. — Но если ты желаешь обсудить дополнительную стратегию…

— Ты о том, чтобы ослепить дракона? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Звучит ужасно больно.

— Ты ещё пожалей бедную рептилию, которая плюётся чёртовым огнём и может сжечь тебя за полсекунды.

— Это ты про себя?

Каков наглец! Я уже отлично контролирую себя, и за последний год у меня совсем не было выбросов! За такие слова просто необходимо защекотать до смерти! Чем я и занялась, прекратив только тогда, когда мой глупый братец окончательно сдался и обмяк в кресле.

— А если серьёзно, — выдохнула я, сдувая с лица выпавшую из хвоста прядь, — то у тебя всё получится. Мы верим в тебя.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся мне и ничего не сказал.

С испытанием он справился блестяще, умудрившись занять первое место даже с учётом судейства Максим и Каркарова. По этому поводу Гриффиндор закатил такую вечеринку, что шум было слышно даже на другом конце Хогвартса, где мы с братишкой прятались от повышенного внимания.

В заброшенном классе было пыльно и холодно, но мы почти привычно устроились под одной мантией и разожгли магический огонь на трансфигурированных дровах. Я жестами заставляла пламя закручиваться в спирали и менять оттенки, что получалось через раз, но всё же выходило. Гарри потоками воздуха из палочки то и дело сбивал огонь, за что я всё время на него порыкивала.

В гостиную возвращаться жутко не хотелось. Мы так и заснули в классе, прижавшись друг к другу и укатавшись в пыли по самые макушки. На завтрак явились помятые и сонные, поэтому на нас косилась добрая половина Большого Зала, но вслух никто ничего не комментировал. Только взгляд Малфоя метал молнии и отдавал явной завистью и ревностью. Хо-хо. Обожаю очевидные эмоции подростков. Даже эмпатом быть не нужно, чтобы их считывать.

— Вы где пропадали? — прошипела Гермиона, оглядывая нас со священным ужасом.

— М-м… Понятия не имею, — зевнула я, медленно потягивая апельсиновый сок.

Рон только смешливо фыркнул, тут же сделав вид, что это не он. Гермиона послала ему яростный взгляд, но, видя, что мы с Гарри спокойно завтракаем, решила не начинать нравоучения. К концу завтрака она уже забыла причину своей злости и снова завела речь о несчастных угнетаемых домовиках. Я привычно пропускала весь этот поток мимо ушей, мечтая лишь о ванне и свежей одежде.

Когда объявили о грядущем Святочном Бале, я не стала терять времени и пригласила Гарри. Он если и удивился моему предложению, то не подал виду. В итоге, весь хаос подготовки к танцам прошёл мимо нас. Вечерами мы отрабатывали шаги и движения в заброшенных коридорах и классах, потому что братцу не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом. Особенно после того, как Малфой в Большом Зале выразил сомнение в его способностях танцора. Звучало это примерно как «спорим, ты танцуешь просто ужасно», на что Гарри тут же взвился и загорелся танцевальными тренировками.

Я в жизни не танцевала, не считая дискотек в детских лагерях, так что учились мы сквозь боль, пот и слёзы. Времени едва хватило на то, чтобы нормально отработать пару танцев, так что на балу мы показали себя неплохо. Отвели парочку песен, а затем спрятались подальше от народа и хихикали над парочками.

Рон разругался с Гермионой, приревновав её к Краму, и в нашей компании наступил разлад. Я посоветовала Гарри не забивать себе голову и дать им разобраться самостоятельно, но он всё равно выглядел обеспокоенным и пытался их примирить при любом удобном случае.

Тем временем, приблизилось время второго испытания. С чего-то они вдруг взяли, что именно я подхожу на роль жертвы, так что мне пришлось насладиться погружением на дно февральского озера. То, что всё время я находилась под Сонными чарами, вовсе не примиряло меня с реальностью, и всю дорогу до берега я непрестанно ворчала под смешки Гарри и растерянно-смущённые взгляды Габриэль Делакур.

Несмотря на убойную профилактическую дозу Бодроперцового зелья, я умудрилась подхватить простуду. Как прокомментировал мой дражайший братишка, «из-за вредности». За это он был отправлен на кухню за вкусняшками, пока я наслаждалась теплом камина в полупустой гостиной.

Дополнительные курсы завершились раньше привычного, и у нас стало больше времени на отработку заклинаний для третьего тура. Учился не только Гарри, мы все составляли ему компанию и старательно разучивали чары. Неожиданно у Рона обнаружилась предрасположенность к водной стихии, потому в дальнейшем он был нашим главным пожарным. Когда я психовала из-за того, что у меня снова не получаются какие-то простые чары из «светлых», именно Уизли поливал меня водичкой во время самовозгорания.

Последние недели перед последним испытанием выдались весёлыми и немного нервными. Гермиона, в конце концов, помирилась с Роном, и жизнь стала вообще прекрасна.

Начиналась пора экзаменов, и я доставала Поттера вопросами по предметам. Его хоть и освободили от сдачи, это не спасло от моих приставаний и просьб «прогнать вот этот раздел ещё раз, а то я не уверена». Он ворчал, но неизменно соглашался мне помочь, за что я между делом пыталась учить его исцеляющим заклятиям. У него они получались примерно так же плохо, как у меня, так что мы точно стоили друг друга.

Пытаясь отвлечься от набирающей обороты нервозности, я между делом вырезала из дерева разную мелочь от пуговиц до не слишком аккуратных фигурок. Заготовками для этого служили обломки стульев и парт, которые всегда в изобилии появлялись на месте тренировок нашего квартета. И пока Гарри укладывал на лопатки Рона в подобии магической дуэли, я трансфигурированным ножиком измывалась над несчастными деревяшками.

Интересно, у меня получится сделать из этого амулет? Я задумчиво повертела в руках округлую пуговицу, на которой ещё не сделала узор. А что, неплохая идея. Сделаю для Гарри что-то вроде защиты. От Авады, конечно, не укроет, но хоть что-то.

Несмотря на мои намерения, узор я всё равно вырезала пространный, не похожий ни на одну из рун. Хотя, если приглядеться, то что-то там просматривалось такое… Или у меня просто воображение немного сбоит.

Из-за неловкого движения я резанула ножиком себе по пальцу, и пуговица немного вымазалась в крови по краю. Ну, ладно, всё равно лаком закроется, никто и не заметит.

В итоге, пуговица получилась странной и немного дурацкой. С первого взгляда было понятно, что никакой это не артефакт, а какая-то чушь, но я всё равно решила подарить её перед последним испытанием. Будет хотя бы символом моей веры в лучшее.

— Оно похоже на чью-то морду, — усмехнулся Гарри, принявшись разглядывать мелкий узор.

— Сделаю вид, что ничего не слышала, — фыркнула я, отбирая пуговицу.

— Ладно-ладно, — Поттер с улыбкой забрал мой подарок обратно. — Поможешь её прикрепить?

Пуговица была достаточно мелкой для того, чтобы её можно было пришить куда угодно. Подумав, я прикрепила её к воротнику мантии. В этом месте она, наверное, будет мешаться меньше всего. Поделку я покрыла тёмным лаком, так что на фоне чёрной мантии её было довольно сложно разглядеть.

— Ну, что, чемпион, — улыбнулась я, закончив работу. — Готов к испытанию?

Гарри нервно взлохматил затылок.

— Совсем нет, — признался он. — Но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Для победы? — смешливо прищурилась.

— Для выживания, — хохотнул в ответ братец.

Он сам не представлял, насколько правильную цель перед собой поставил. У меня не было уверенности в том, что Гарри не начнёт играть в благородство, как в оригинальной истории, но я всё равно надеялась на лучшее. Просто сидеть на трибунах и ждать, когда же чемпионы выйдут из лабиринта, было скучно, и пришлось искать другие развлечения.

— Как насчёт шахмат? — предложил Рон после четвёртой моей жалобы на скуку.

— У тебя они с собой? — обрадовалась я.

— Нет, но на что нам палочки? — фыркнул Уизли и трансфигурировал шахматную доску из носового платка. У ткани был подходящий узор, потому вышло даже миленько, только наощупь доска была явно не деревянной.

Фигурки пришлось трансфигурировать из орешков, а импровизированную доску размещать на коленях, но устроились мы даже с удобством. Вскоре к нам присоединились прочие скучающие, и на трибунах развернулся настоящий шахматный турнир.

Выбыв на первом же круге, я принялась принимать ставки на победителя. Деньги школьники, конечно, не закладывали, зато всяких сладостей и закусок было завались. В полуфинале схлестнулись Гермиона с Теодором, и гриффиндорка с явным трудом вырвала у слизеринца победу. Рон успешно обставил Забини, но иного от нашего шахматного короля мы и не ожидали.

Финал вышел горячим. Малфой против Уизли, буквально битва титанов. Почти мгновенные ходы и решения, фигуры слетали с доски только так, сопровождаемые свистом и криками зрителей. Это было даже красиво. Я никогда в жизни с таким азартом не следила за шахматным поединком, углубившись в него настолько, что даже забыла о своём волнении за Гарри.

Внезапно обрушившаяся на стадион тишина застала нас прямо перед победным ходом Малфоя. Фигуру на доску он так и не поставил, резко обернувшись к стадиону и мгновенно побледнев до синевы. Мне даже не пришлось оборачиваться для того, чтобы понять, что произошло.

Гарри появился один. Но не успела я этому обрадоваться, как поняла, в каком состоянии он находился. Весь перепачканный в крови и грязи, с глубоким порезом на щеке, явно не осознающий происходящее вокруг. Я бросилась вниз быстрее, чем до моего мозга добралась вся картина целиком.

Он был бледен и холоден. В зелёных глазах застыл ужас, и от этого они казались пугающе тёмными. Едва заметив меня, Гарри вцепился в мою мантию и крепко сжал её в кулаках.

— Он вернулся… Волдеморт вернулся, — прошептал братец, глядя на меня со страхом.

Я крепко обняла его, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить.

— Ничего. Ничего, мы справимся, — выдохнула ему в волосы.

Гарри хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут до места событий добрались взрослые и разделили нас. Лже-Грюм успел увести братца быстрее, чем я смогла снова отыскать его в толпе. Пришлось перекрикивать всеобщий гвалт для того, чтобы обратить внимание на исчезновение Поттера.

За рванувшими с места профессорами я не пошла, вдруг почувствовав пугающую слабость где-то в груди. Волдеморт вернулся. У меня было множество возможностей это предотвратить, но я не сделала ничего. И теперь мой брат не сможет избежать войны, даже если у нас получится остановить её до наступления катастрофы.

Следующим утром я узнала, что Седрик Диггори выжил, хоть и находится сейчас в Больничном Крыле вместе с остальными пострадавшими чемпионами. Соваться туда было страшно, но необходимо. Гарри я не видела с самого финала, в гостиной он не появлялся, так что, вероятно, находился под наблюдением мадам Помфри.

Что ж, братец действительно оказался там. Судя по мрачному виду и синякам под глазами, он так и не смог нормально выспаться. Но на моё появление Гарри всё равно отреагировал улыбкой.

— Холи, — он приглашающе похлопал ладонью по кровати. — Как дела?

Порез на щеке затянулся, остался только едва заметный шрам. Вот это я называю профессионализмом: у меня бы ни за что мне получилось залечить так аккуратно.

— Это я должна спрашивать, вообще-то, — я примостилась рядом и потрепала Гарри по голове. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Не очень, — хмыкнул гриффиндорец, прикрыв глаза и явно наслаждаясь прикосновением. — Но, как ты всегда говоришь, со всем можно справиться, — он улыбнулся мне почти искренне. — Дамблдор явно что-то планирует на будущий год, и я не позволю оставить нас в стороне.

Орден Феникса, дементоры, Амбридж, Министерство Магии… Да у нас при всём желании остаться в стороне не получится. О чём я и сообщила нарочито бодрым тоном.

— Умеешь ты утешать, сестрица, — усмехнулся Гарри и покачал головой.

Впереди нас ждал пятый курс, один из самых сложных. И единственный шанс остановить Волдеморта до того, как противостояние с ним перерастёт в открытую войну. Дедлайн подошёл, и теперь у меня нет никаких оправданий для того, чтобы тратить время попусту. Пора заняться своими навыками всерьёз! Наверное.


	6. Правило шестое

_«Всегда плыви против течения — это единственный способ остаться на поверхности»_

***

Лето выдалось ужасно жарким. Мы с Гарри активно переписывались, но в Вильену его не отпускали, и он жарился в своей стороне Британии вместе с Дурслями. Я же корпела над домашним заданием и книгами, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то способ решить проблему с крестражами. Специализированной литературы, разумеется, в личной библиотеке миссис Гринвуд не водилось, но кое-какие подсказки можно было найти даже в самых неожиданных местах.

Я исходила из того, что крестражи — это всё же части души. Потому сходу влезла в ментальные науки, едва откопав несколько подходящих талмудов на эту тему. С трудом прорвавшись сквозь дебри научного языка, я поняла, что ищу явно не с того конца. Зато почерпнула парочку интересных идей относительно защиты сознания, чем и практиковалась от скуки.

Библиотечная пыль меня никогда не увлекала. Я предпочитаю действовать по наитию, собирая на свою голову всевозможные шишки, а не копаться в книжках и учебниках. Поэтому, наверное, систематических знаний у меня и не выстраивалось. Разрозненные куски информации самого разнообразного толка толпились в моей голове, чудом связываемые благодаря подобию логики и чутья. Мне не хватало базы и фундамента, но было слишком лень заниматься скучной и однообразной работой.

Поэтому мои книжные мучения продлились недолго, и уже через пару недель я зарылась в практические Чары и Защиту от Тёмных Искусств, разбавляя их целительскими штучками, которые вытягивала из миссис Чоп. Моя попечительница уже не возражала против моих тренировок, но для них просила использовать другую палочку, чтобы меня не засёк Надзор. Потому упражнялась я с самодельной палочкой местного изготовителя, который умер лет двадцать назад, но чьи поделки пачками хранились в домах оставшихся вильенцев. Колдовать было намного сложнее, чем с моей родной палочкой, но я хотя бы не рисковала попасться Министерству.

Одну из таких палочек я отослала Гарри, приписав, чтобы он пользовался ей только при необходимости. Он сначала назвал меня недо-слизеринкой, но неделей позже прислал короткую записку с благодарностью. Благодаря поделке он смог защитить себя и своего кузена от дементоров, которые внезапно напали на них посреди маггловского городка. Министерских привлёк сильный всплеск магии, но Поттеру удалось выкрутиться, списав его на стихийный выброс. Выставил себя недоразвитым магом, зато его не коснулась эпопея с судом.

В газетах его с Дамблдором чем только не поливали. Я даже уговорила миссис Гринвуд отписаться от «Пророка», благо, что там редко писали что-то важное.

В предпоследний день июля в Вильену приехал внук миссис Гринвуд, тот самый сквиб. Его звали Адам, и он был всего на шесть лет старше меня. Получал образование в Гарварде, причём смешанное, которое давало право устроиться на работу и в волшебном мире.

— Собираешься открыть свою контору? — тянула я с невольным уважением.

Адам в ответ нервно рассмеялся и почесал щёку. В любом мире открыть собственное дело было очень сложно, и у сквиба с юридическим образованием было мало шансов на успех. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что я права в своих предположениях, и Гринвуд собирается дерзнуть.

— Это не так просто, но я хочу попробовать, — с улыбкой ответил Адам, подтверждая мои мысли.

Мы вместе таскались по окрестностям Вильены и магическим кварталам разных городов, выполняя обязанности курьеров. Миссис Гринвуд, как оказалось, была мастером-артефактором, но с гибелью детей бросила ремесло. В последние годы у неё откуда-то взялись моральные силы вернуться к своему делу, и она даже будто стала выглядеть моложе, играючи выполняя самые разнообразные заказы. Мы же с Адамом занимались доставкой готовых изделий и заодно поближе знакомились с различными уголками магической Британии.

Гарри со своего дня рождения стал мне очень редко писать, и я поняла, что его всё же затащили в штаб Ордена Феникса. Почему-то не позвали меня, хотя чем Гермиона лучше? Но я не слишком жалела. У меня без того было множество дел и интересных экскурсий, так что времени на обиды не оставалось.

Я, наконец, вспомнила, что являюсь девушкой в самом разгаре пубертата, и решила стряхнуть пыль со своих навыков флирта и пикапа. Парни «ловились» с переменным успехом, а Адам только посмеивался и давал ценные советы. На моём счету к концу лета осталось трое молодых волшебников-студентов, с которыми я начала не слишком активную, но забавную переписку, которая никого ничем не обязывала. Это с лихвой компенсировало отсутствие писем от Гарри и других членов гриффиндорского квартета.

В конце августа мы с Адамом направились в Гарвард. Мне провели увлекательную экскурсию по магической части университета, и я смогла разговорить местного библиотекаря. Любая магия, связанная с преобразованием души, считалась запретной. Только целители имели доступ к этому разделу знаний, потому что они учились исправлять последствия самых разнообразных человеческих глупостей. Также доступ давался по специальному разрешению от Отдела Образования. Я, конечно, не попадала ни под один критерий, но мне посоветовали пару книжек из общего доступа, которые имелись даже в Хогвартсе. Нормальной информации там мало, но если постараться, то можно выловить что-то полезное.

— А зачем это Вам, юная мисс? — с подозрением прищурился ветхий старичок, поправив на переносице квадратные очки.

— Для общего развития, — ослепительно улыбнулась я. — Видите ли, меня очень интересуют самые разные аспекты магии, её возможности и пределы.

— В руках опытного волшебника магия — идеальный инструмент, имеющий определённый запас прочности, — кивнул библиотекарь, внимательно вглядываясь в мои глаза. — Но те, чья суть и есть магия, способны совершать невозможное.

— Вы о Мерлине и Основателях? — мне даже стало интересно.

— И в нынешние времена встречаются такие маги. Увы, не каждый из них имеет смелость преодолеть условные границы. Впрочем, — старик отстучал по столешнице быстрый мотив, — возможно, это и к лучшему.

Вернувшись в Вильену, я снова погрузилась в тренировки и активные развлечения. Даже несколько раз ходила на сбор трав, и лес не пытался меня убить. Взамен я искренне пожелала ему процветания, раскидав по опушке несколько завалявшихся в кармане крошек и семян. Вряд ли из них что-то вырастет, но на корм мелкому зверью вполне сойдёт.

Сборы в Хогвартс выдались весёлыми. Мы как раз застряли в Косом Переулке с очередным заказом, когда мой взгляд случайно упал на свежий выпуск «Пророка». И вдруг до меня дошло, что уже наступило тридцатое августа, а я совсем не приготовилась к учебному году. А ещё удивлялась всё утро, откуда столько школьников взялось! Адам сквозь насмешки помог мне закупиться всем необходимым, за что я угостила его молочным коктейлем дома. Без техники взбить молоко было довольно сложно, но для этой манипуляции существовало специальное заклинание. Пара взмахов волшебной палочки — и мой любимый напиток детства готов.

— Из тебя выйдет замечательная жена, Кэт, — едва ли не промурлыкал Адам, наслаждаясь коктейлем.

Он почему-то всегда называл меня вторым именем, но чаще всего его сокращением. Я не возражала, потому что «Холи» было слишком уж созвучно с моим именем из прошлой жизни, и о своём выборе мне уже не раз пришлось пожалеть.

— Жена? — я хмыкнула, левитируя перед собой несколько замороженных ягод земляники. Попытки составить из них летающую фигуру пока ещё были тщетными, но сдаваться было не в моих правилах. — Ты уверен, что не ошибся со словом? Проблемы с речью тут у меня, знаешь ли.

Гринвуд загадочно улыбнулся и промолчал. Меня же его замечание никак не задело. Ну, почти. Конечно, я истосковалась по мужскому вниманию, но проблема заключалась в том, что никаких постоянных отношений мне не хотелось. Флирт, всякие там свидания и заигрывания — этого было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы ощутить себя молодой девчонкой. Но вот встречания, а тем более помолвка и брак — нет. Я слишком привыкла к независимости. Да и опыт с влюблённостями у меня был ещё тот. Взять хотя бы проклятущего Тома, чья более старая и безумная версия воскресла этим летом. Ф-фу.

В голове всплыло прошлогоднее «только поцелуй истинной любви…», и я фыркнула. Вот этого мне точно не нужно. Искать истинную пару Волдеморта, а потом ещё пытаться убедить её чмокнуть это воскресшее страшилище. Никому не пожелаю такого ужаса.

О, а что насчёт Беллы? Вариант из разряда безумных, но она же, вроде как, слепо влюблена в своего хозяина. Хотя… Это больше напоминает помешательство и зависимость, чем что-то более-менее здоровое. Нет, вариант отпадает.

Первого сентября Адам проводил меня на платформу и тут же исчез в воронке портала. У него самого тоже начиналась учёба, и в одиннадцать значилось организационное собрание. Я давно стребовала с него обещание писать хотя бы изредка, так что была спокойна насчёт собственного досуга. Хотелось послушать истории о студенческой жизни и порадоваться, что мне до этого ещё пара лет осталась. И то, в самом оптимистичном случае. Если я не умру, если закончу Хогвартс, если Волдеморт не уничтожит в порыве страсти все британские университеты… Список того, что может помешать моему студенчеству, довольно велик. И возглавляет его моя лень. В прошлой жизни я так и не закончила ни одно высшее учебное заведение, так что велик был шанс повторения истории.

В купе было спокойно и тихо. Меня не назначили старостой, и я могла наслаждаться свободой и запасом домашних вкусностей, которые напекла собственноручно. Даже ягоды собирала сама! А потом тренировала на них разные бытовые чары, отчего большая их часть сейчас напоминала высушенных жуков. Но вкус, к счастью, оставался неизменным.

Шайка-лейка имени Ордена Феникса обосновалась в другом вагоне, их эффектную погрузку я наблюдала из своего окна. Тащиться к ним не хотелось, тем более, я ещё дулась на Гарри за отсутствие писем в августе. На Гермиону с Роном обижаться не было смысла: со временем наше общение свелось к вежливому минимуму, и это устраивало всех нас. Фактически, наш квартет совсем не был дружным и сплочённым, нам просто так было удобнее рассаживаться на уроках и соревноваться со слизеринцами.

Пятый курс, пятый курс… Я задумчиво раскусила запёкшуюся от неудачных чар ежевику. Первые серьёзные экзамены, Амбридж и Отдел Тайн под конец года. Следует начать серьёзную подготовку ко всему этому, но это так скучно!.. Я наверняка пару недель поизображаю активную деятельность, а потом снова положусь на превозмогание и удачу.

К слову, об удаче. Почему бы не попробовать составить расклад на новую жизнь? У меня карты как раз имеются. Игральные, правда, которые я выиграла в споре с одним из универских друзей Адама, но они вполне могли подойти. Магические картинки двигались и улыбались мне, а к моим манипуляциям относились с явным любопытством.

Что же ждёт меня в этом году? Карты пообещали мне ураган эмоций и неясную ситуацию на личном фронте. Вроде как, сильная любовь, которую я изо всех сил буду отрицать. В остальном же всё было в порядке.

Хм, а это что? Новый близкий друг-соперник, с которым будут связаны какие-то приключения. Ну, насчёт приключений далеко не новость, но всё же прибавление в компании не слишком радует. Неужто канон возьмёт верх, и к нам присоединится Джинни? Учитывая то, что она половину лета провела рядом с Гарри, Гермионой и Роном, этот вариант довольно логичен, но обиден.

Дверь купе отворилась с явной силой, и я невольно вздрогнула, отвлёкшись от своего занятия.

— Грейс? И без сопровождения? — протянул Малфой, оглядев меня пренебрежительно-высокомерным взглядом.

О, а он похорошел. Вытянулся, перестал зализывать волосы и как-то даже возмужал. Только эта его хорьковость всё равно выпирает, аж пальцы чешутся от желания проклясть его чем-нибудь детским и обидным.

— Малфой, и без свиты. Это тоже что-то новенькое, — хмыкнула я, заметив блестящий значок старосты Слизерина. Кто бы сомневался.

— Играешь в карты с воображаемым другом? — он глянул на настольную композицию.

— Почти, — я развернулась к раскладу и поняла, что потеряла нить ассоциаций. Как жаль, не успела выяснить ничего относительно жизни в целом. — Хочешь, погадаю тебе?

Лицом Драко можно было бы смело проиллюстрировать брезгливое недоумение.

— Погадаешь? На _этом_? — его голос даже задрожал.

— А что такого? — я уже принялась тасовать карты, настраиваясь на волну Малфоя. — У меня Превосходно по Предсказаниям, знаешь ли. И я выиграла пятьдесят галлеонов на спортивных ставках прошлым летом. Так что скажешь?

В голове слизеринца явно развернулась нешуточная борьба, но, в конце концов, он проскользнул внутрь купе и закрыл дверь. Взмах палочки — и шторка плотно закрыла окошко в коридор.

— Ну, развлеки же меня, — протянул он своим фирменным тоном, с королевским видом развалившись на сидении напротив.

Ты ж мой цундере. Я мысленно улыбнулась, ловко перетасовала карты ещё раз и начала творить. Благодаря серебряной связи мне легко удалось поймать волну Малфоя, и нужные ассоциации красиво ложились на игральный расклад.

— Что ж, — я оглядела первый круг карт. — В этом году тебя ожидает переломный момент. Важный выбор, который изменит не только твою жизнь, но и судьбы твоего ближайшего окружения.

Драко иронично приподнял брови, но промолчал. Я же собрала карты и настроилась на весьма интересующую меня волну отношений. Надеюсь, это просто влияние подростковых гормонов, раз меня вдруг резко начала увлекать эта тема.

— О, — я чуть не рассмеялась, увидев целое комбо. — Тебе предстоит узнать поближе свою любовь, и именно с ней будет связан переломный момент. За тобой будет выбор, следовать за своей парой и переродиться, или же остаться в зоне комфорта.

— Переродиться? — Малфой всё же не удержался от насмешки.

— Не в прямом смысле, конечно, — я пожала плечами, готовя карты к последнему кругу. — Это означает перестройку системы ценностей, причём весьма болезненную и основополагающую. Когда она завершится, ты станешь буквально другим человеком.

Слизеринец явно задумался над моими словами и даже не попытался это скрыть. Интересно, что ему не предписывалась встреча с любовью или влюблённость. Выходило так, что он уже был в курсе, кто является его парой? Или я немного неточно следую ассоциациям и образам.

— Твоему будущему предписывается целая череда смертельных опасностей, и это при любом выборе, — с удовлетворением «перевела» я расклад. — Вот, в принципе, и всё.

— Ты не сказала ничего конкретного, — хмыкнул Малфой, глядя на меня с нарочитым пренебрежением. — Я только зря потратил время.

— Но это было развлекательно? — я улыбнулась, снова собирая карты в колоду.

— Скажем так, роль придворного шута явно не твоя.

И с этими словами, сказанными непонятным тоном, он скрылся. Ну, и ладненько. Кажется, я заставила его немного задуматься, а это уже неплохо. В волшебном мире на удивление серьёзно относятся к предсказаниям и гаданиям, несмотря на всю ненадёжность большинства методов. Никто и ничто не может предугадать будущее с точностью, оно не статично. И всё же маги — невероятно суеверный народ…

Может, мне стоит снова быть гадалкой? Хотя это такая тоска, на самом деле. Нет, надо подумать о выборе профессии более серьёзно, ведь вечным студентом мне побыть явно не удастся.

Купить бы домик в Вильене и жить там… Почти такое же существование, как в прошлой жизни, с поправкой на некоторые детали. Мне нравится. Вот только даже на не слишком востребованное жилище требуется масса средств, которые обычной девчонке добыть практически невозможно. Заброшенные дома Вильены хоть и очень дешевы, но их, фактически, нужно сносить, а потом долго и нудно очищать территорию от следов прошлых владельцев. Не хотелось бы вляпаться в какое-нибудь родовое проклятье.

М-м, ещё не факт, что я переживу этот курс, а уже строю планы на далёкое будущее. Уж лучше бы сосредоточилась на настоящем времени, в самом деле.

Гарри я увидела только у замка, но не стала отвлекать его от разговора с Джинни. Отчего-то было обидно видеть его явную увлечённость беседой с рыжей, что бы они там ни обсуждали. У них наверняка есть куча новых тем, в которые меня, конечно, никто не будет посвящать. Ну и ладно. Я совсем не обижаюсь. А девчонка Уизли может делать что угодно: её телесная любовная связь была поверхностной у Поттера. При других обстоятельствах я бы её даже пожалела.

Хм, и когда это у меня начало получаться переходить на внутреннее зрение, не отключаясь от реальности? Это прогресс. Причём очень хороший и подозрительный прогресс. Следует повнимательнее отслеживать, какими темпами растут и изменяются мои способности, а то это резкие скачки мне совсем не нравятся.

— Холи, привет! — улыбнулся мне Гарри, когда, наконец, увидел меня за столом. — Как прошло лето?

Я пожала плечами, повернувшись к профессорскому столу. Первокурсников должны были вот-вот вывести. И, нет, я вовсе не демонстрировала свою обиду.

— Довольно увлекательно, — ровно произнесла я, постукивая ногтем по столу. — Немного помоталась по магической Британии, познакомилась с несколькими людьми, выиграла карты в споре. А как твой отдых?

Поттер смущённо потёр переносицу, явно вспомнив, что не писал мне с начала августа. И рассказать он мне ничего не мог, в сущности, я ведь не была официально посвящена в тайну Ордена Феникса.

— Да так, почти всё лето был заперт в доме, — выдавил Гарри с заметно померкшей радостью. — Ничего интересного.

Я сочувствующе покивала и облегчённо вздохнула, когда в Большой Зал потянулась процессия первокурсников. Мне было сложно продолжать этот очевидно обречённый на провал обмен любезностями.

Но размолвка между нами не могла длиться вечно, и вскоре мы снова начали нормально общаться. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря Амбридж, которая мгновенно стала врагом номер один для большинства радикально настроенных подростков. С Роном и Гермионой Гарри проводил куда больше времени, и это не могло не уязвлять меня. Но я, наконец, отрыла рекомендованные мне книги по магии души и временно выбыла из общего ритма.

Информации было действительно мало, но она, в целом, совпадала с моими представлениями. И это было хорошо: интуиция меня здесь не подводила, и я вполне могла начать строить теории. Рабочими окажутся придуманные мной способы или нет, покажет практика, но уж можно было успокоить себя тем, что я начала делать хоть что-то для решения проблемы с крестражами.

Вернувшись одним глубоким вечером в гостиную, я застала милую картину посиделок гриффиндорской троицы с какой-то лечебной настойкой. Вспомнились отработки с Амбридж и кровавые строчки. Стоило ли мне влезать в это всё? Реакция Гарри была красноречивее любых слов: едва увидев меня, он «закрылся», сгорбившись и напрягшись. Ну, что ж, я и не настаиваю. У меня есть и другие поводы для головной боли.

Вскоре организовался Отряд Дамблдора, куда меня — вот сюрприз! — всё же позвали. На собраниях было весело, хотя бы потому, что я могла безнаказанно раскидать кучу школьников заклинаниями и показать своё превосходство. Боевиком я была худшим, чем Гарри, но летние тренировки это немного компенсировали. В общем, этот кружок по интересам служил мне местом, где можно погладить собственное эго и отработать парочку полезных вещей.

Проблема крестражей неожиданно увлекла меня. И мой опыт тесного общения с одним из них был как раз кстати. С помощью медитаций я восстанавливала свои ощущения и мысли со второго курса и пыталась их проанализировать, не отвлекаясь на самоистязание. Некоторые события было сложнее восстановить, словно мне мешали какие-то барьеры. Именно это убедило меня в том, что профессор Снейп всё же воспользовался какой-то ментальной магией для того, чтобы привести меня в адекватное состояние. А я его до сих пор за помощь не отблагодарила. И это надо было исправить!

Что в моих силах? У меня имеются небольшие сбережения, заработанные мной не самым честным путём. Споры, ставки и полуподпольная продажа некоторых ингредиентов — вот основная статья моих доходов. Деньги я копила, тратя только в крайних ситуациях, потому что хотела расплатиться с миссис Гринвуд за своё обучение в Хогвартсе. Нужная сумма и близко не набиралась, но это было хоть что-то.

О, я могла бы подарить ему парочку полезных трав. Некоторые из моего летнего сбора как раз были привезены в школу, и этим можно воспользоваться. Упаковать в пергамент, перевязать простым шнуром, максимально подтереть возможные следы — и анонимное подношение готово! Неважно, что профессор не узнает, что это сделала я, главное, что это известно мне.

На следующем занятии профессор Снегг выглядел издёрганным и буквально на каждого смотрел с подозрением. Почему-то дольше всего он сверлил взглядом меня и Гарри. Ему не понравились травы? Странно, я читала, что они достаточно высоко ценятся при изготовлении летучих ядов. Даже специально перелопатила все свои запасы, чтобы полный набор получился. Как жаль, как жаль.

За неделю до Рождества меня похитили. Ну, как похитили. Я просто шла по коридору, погружённая в свои мысли, как вдруг меня связали волшебные верёвки и оттащили в тайный проход за гобеленом.

— Тш-ш! — прошипел знакомый голос над головой, не успела я даже возмутиться такому обращению. — Нужно поговорить.

Для острастки я всё же пнула подельника Малфоя по голени. Стон принадлежал явно Блейзу, только у него из их компании такой музыкальный голос.

— А более нормальным способом нельзя было? — проворчала я, наслаждаясь приглушёнными ругательствами Забини. — Ну, там, подойти и попросить, как делают все нормальные люди?

— Это могло привлечь чьё-то внимание, — насупился Драко.

— Просто признайся, что тебе захотелось её связать, — вставил Блейз с шипящими нотками. Видимо, врезала я ему сильно.

— О, я чего-то не знаю о твоих пристрастиях? — у меня даже голос понизился, подражая тону Забини.

— Да не поэтому!.. — взвился Малфой, но тут же осёкся, вспомнив о конспирации. — Так, ладно, сейчас я освобожу тебя, и ты без вопросов пойдёшь за нами.

— Куда? — тут же среагировала я. — И ведь это совсем не подозрительно, когда два слизеринца из поклонников Амбридж куда-то ведут одну гриффиндорку из окружения Гарри Поттера, — добавила с явным сарказмом.

— Ох, просто помолчи, — тяжело вздохнул Драко. — Ты всегда такая говорливая?

Мгновением позже я ощутила, как верёвки ослабли и медленно истаяли. Странно, что они даже не стали выжимать из меня согласие. Как нетипично для слизеринцев.

— А ты всегда такой любитель провальных планов? — я передразнила его тон. Получилось даже слишком похоже. — Допустим, я достаточно гриффиндорка для того, чтобы решиться на эту авантюру. Но надеюсь, что оно того стоит.

— А если нет? — полюбопытствовал Блейз.

— Прокляну.

Почему-то они даже смеяться не стали. Неужели не сомневаются в моих силах? Ах, как это приятно, когда противник относится к тебе серьёзно.

Повели они меня куда-то вглубь тайного хода. Мы пару раз свернули, а потом вдруг оказались в маленьком коридорчике, который заканчивался тяжёлой на вид дверью без ручки. Открыв её заклинанием, Малфой первым зашёл внутрь и жестом пригласил меня последовать за ним. Ага-ага, хочет показать, что засады нет. Так я и поверила.

Внутри оказалось удивительно светло, а обстановка чем-то напоминала кабинет Трелони. Не пуфиками и подозрительными ароматами, а какой-то загадочной атмосферой. Казалось, протяни руку, загляни за ближайший покрытый пылью и паутиной стеллаж — и столкнёшься со своим будущим.

— Надо же, даже мы с Гарри здесь не бывали, — заметила я, осматриваясь.

Это было похоже на библиотеку, только здесь не было книг. Валялись какие-то свитки и карты, одиноко свисала с потолка модель Солнечной Системы, в паутине на окне виднелись какие-то мелкие насекомые. Стекло покрылось инеем, но в комнате было сравнительно тепло.

— Сейчас речь не об этом, — решительно начал Малфой, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. — Ты помнишь, что говорила мне в поезде?

— Ты о картах? — я не сдержала удивления. — Помню. Но сейчас у меня их с собой нет, если ты хочешь повторить.

— У меня есть карты для гадания, — сказал Блейз, протягивая мне колоду. — Сможешь с ними работать?

М-м, хорошие карты, явно новые, потому что я не ощущаю, чтобы на них отпечаталась чья-то энергетика.

— Работать-то смогу, но в чём дело? — я задумчиво покрутила в руках карту Оборотня. — Что-то произошло?

— Ты знаешь, что именно, — резко отозвался Драко. — Волдеморт вернулся.

— А как же ваши «Поттер сумасшедший»?

Забини улыбкой покачал головой.

— Мы слизеринцы. Мы всегда подстраиваемся под окружение и выбираем наиболее выгодную позицию. Но это не значит, что мы не замечаем, что происходит на самом деле, тем более… — он замялся, неуверенно взглянув на своего друга.

— Тем более, когда в это оказываются вмешаны наши семьи, — глухо закончил за него Малфой.

— М-м, — я понятливо кивнула. — Но что требуется от меня? Вряд ли парочка предсказаний изменит ваше положение.

— Зато она поможет нам выбрать линию поведения, — сказал Блейз.

— Вы не поддерживаете взгляды Волдеморта? — в моём голосе прозвучала ирония.

— Мы не одобряем его методы. И ты говорила… — Драко прерывисто вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. — Ты сказала тогда, что для меня настанет переломный момент. И он будет связан с выбором стороны. Выходит, у меня всё же есть шанс не… Не последовать за отцом. Не стать таким же зависимым от этой твари, как он.

Интересно, когда это он успел так близко познакомиться с Тёмным Лордом? Он ведь даже дома с начала года не был. Или я чего-то не знаю?

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — я перетасовала карты, привыкая к ним. Они поддавались мне, быстро признав хозяйку в моём лице. Какой приятный инструмент.

— Что я действительно могу на что-то повлиять, — Малфой твёрдо посмотрел мне в глаза.

А вот и доказательство того, что эта вселенная сильно отличается от оригинальной истории. Младший Малфой, который с самого начала сомневается в правильности своего положения и явно планирует пути отхода. Нет, не отхода. Он сознательно выбирает роль в противостоянии, а не желает просто остаться в стороне.

Что же могло так на него подействовать? Если только…

— Ответь мне на один вопрос, — попросила я. — Ты знаешь, с кем связан?

Блейз недоумённо посмотрел на своего друга, но в глазах Драко я увидела понимание. Конечно, до него сразу дошло, что я имела в виду.

— Да, — кивнул он.

— Прекрасно, — я улыбнулась и начала раскладывать карты, настроившись на него.

В целом, всё повторилось, только немного обросло конкретикой и подробностями. Так, Малфой наверняка окончательно убедился в том, что у него действительно есть связь с Гарри, пусть Забини явно не понял этой части расклада. Выслушав мою трактовку, оба слизеринца стали выглядеть ещё более задумчиво, но даже поблагодарили меня и не стали отбирать карты.

Больше я их не видела до самого Рождества, хотя со стороны в их поведении не изменилось ничего. Они так же цеплялись к Гарри и компании, только мне было заметно, что делают они это без привычного огонька.

Происшествие с ночным нападением Нагайны прошло мимо меня: я слишком увлеклась своими экспериментами для того, чтобы тратить умственные ресурсы на что-то ещё. Заметила только, что на каникулах Гарри был сам не свой, но подойти и попытать его не решилась. Если ему действительно понадобится моя помощь, то он сам обратится. А навязываться у меня не было ни желания, ни сил.

В итоге, к концу января у меня было три теории, которые могли помочь в деле с Волдемортом. И одна из них была связана с пресловутой любовью, потому что игнорировать советы вселенной явно не стоило. Но у меня не было никакой возможности увидеть связи Тёмного Лорда, ведь вживую мы не виделись. Да и получится ли у меня увидеть духовные узы, если в наличии только осколок души? Это усложняло дело в разы.

Отряд Дамблдора начал проходить по-настоящему сложные заклятия, и тут даже я стала относиться к тренировкам более серьёзно. Впереди уже маячили СОВы, и чувствовалась возрастающая нервозность среди пятикурсников. Меня же экзамены почти не трогали: в прошлой жизни я пережила не одни вступительные и сессии, так что к этой проблеме относилась философски. Сдам хорошо — продолжу обучение, не справлюсь — найду другой способ заработать на хлеб с маслом. Не с возможностями волшебников нищенствовать и влачить полуголодное существование.

Стояла ветреная февральская ночь. В гостиной было пусто, а я развлекалась тем, что игралась с огнём в камине. Спать не хотелось совершенно, новая информация уже не влезала в мозг, так что у меня была шикарная возможность потратить кучу времени на глупое занятие.

Моё уединение было прервано слишком неожиданно: рядом просто кто-то опустился и положил голову мне на плечо. Впрочем, почему кто-то. Только один гриффиндорец мог сесть так близко и не получить за это на орехи.

— Почему не спишь? — спросила я, не поворачивая головы.

— После занятий у Снегга мне вечно снится какая-то муть, — вздохнул Гарри. — Так что легче не ложиться совсем.

— М. Добро пожаловать в клуб неспящих.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Или она только казалась мне таковой? Мы так давно не общались наедине, что я успела отвыкнуть.

— Послушай, Холи… — Поттер издал ещё один вздох.

— М-м? — я не стала отвлекаться от попыток отделить огонь от углей и заставить его зависнуть в воздухе.

— Я… Мне действительно жаль, что так вышло. С летом и вообще, — Гарри запнулся и напрягся.

— Ты уже извинялся за это, — мой ответ прозвучал резковато, потому пришлось исправиться и продолжить более мягко. — И ничего не обязан мне объяснять. Я понимаю, что в некоторые секреты ты не можешь меня посвятить. И это… не ужасно. Всё в порядке.

В конце концов, и у меня есть то, что я никогда не смогу ему рассказать. Настоящий смысл моего боггарта. Моё происхождение. Источник моего всезнания. Если подумать, то это нормально. О чём я действительно жалею, так это о том, что секрет Гарри оказался настолько серьёзным, что помешал нашему общению.

— Я не понимаю, почему тебя не посвятили, — голос Поттера вдруг стал раздражённым, словно он не раз пытался поднять этот вопрос. — Ты ведь самый близкий мой друг, а они почему-то рассказали всё Гермионе, но не тебе.

— Полагаю, это вопрос доверия? Всё же она магглорождённая, и в её жизни нет белых пятен. А я, вроде бы, выходец из магглов, но нахожусь на попечении у волшебницы, которая не связана со мной кровно. Обо мне не известно ничего, кроме имени. Поэтому недоверие вполне логично.

— Но я с этим не согласен! — Гарри даже выпрямился. Мне пришлось повернуться для того, чтобы увидеть его решительное лицо и упрямо горящие глаза. — И, если ты не против меня выслушать…

— Конечно, — я тепло улыбнулась ему. — Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что считаешь нужным.

Мы проговорили всю ночь, очнувшись только тогда, когда первые «жаворонки» начали спускаться из спален. Этот разговор отчего-то связал нас куда прочнее, чем годы знакомства, я чувствовала это, хоть наши узы совсем не изменились. И это… радовало. Действительно. Я вдруг ощутила себя нужной и важной, почувствовала себя на своём месте. Словно после долгих скитаний, наконец, встала в нужную часть паззла.

Я не могла позволить Гарри потерять Сириуса Блэка. И это стало моей новой целью. Требовалось как-то повлиять на события перед отправкой в Отдел Тайн, чтобы Сириус, желательно, не был в курсе происходящего. А если не получится, то как-то вытащить его из Арки.

Но, с другой стороны, если Блэк не провалится, Гарри не погонится за Беллатрисой и не встретит Волдеморта в Министерстве. А это, фактически, единственный шанс встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и попытаться собрать части души. Выходит, Сириусом всё же необходимо пожертвовать? Но тогда Гарри лишится части своей семьи, а это точно может его подкосить.

Если я даже попытаюсь удержать его во время падения в Арку и позволю Поттеру погнаться за Беллой, то не успею к схватке с Волдемортом. Нужно как-то рассчитать время. И ещё умудриться не упустить нужный момент, когда вокруг будет полыхать сражение с Пожирателями. М-да, та ещё задачка…

Я снова начала задаваться вопросами и дилеммами. А это было очень плохо, если вспомнить, к чему привело подобное на третьем курсе. Следовало действовать по ситуации. В конце концов, импровизация у меня всегда выходила лучше планирования.

Трелони с помпой выгнали из Хогвартса, и Прорицания стал преподавать кентавр. Занятия сразу же стали интересными и своеобразными, хоть я совсем не могла нормально перестроить сознание на работу с чуждыми мне образами. Зато, наконец, больше никаких чаинок и прочей ерунды.

В начале марта меня снова схватил Малфой, причём прямо на пути в Выручай-Комнату.

— Ваше сборище раскрыли, Амбридж планирует вас переловить сегодня, — сообщил мне Драко, развеивая верёвки.

— Ты так и не научился нормально начинать разговор, — улыбнулась я, отряхивая мантию от пыли и паутины. — Но за информацию буду должна.

Малфой хмыкнул и первым покинул нишу. Выждав пару минут, я тоже вышла в коридор и бодро направилась на собрание. Иногда полезно иметь своего агента в стане врага, хоть до последнего не верилось, что Драко действительно решится на что-то подобное.

Гарри отреагировал на новость довольно скептично, но доверился мне и перенёс занятие. Мне с трудом удалось выкрутиться и не выдать источник своей осведомлённости: не хотелось прибавлять Малфою проблем. Если он сочтёт нужным, то сам признается, а я в их отношения встревать не намерена.

И вот, не успели мы оглянуться, как нас накрыли СОВы. Пятый и седьмой курсы будто с ума посходили. Кто зубрил до обморочного состояния, кто покупал подозрительные снадобья, кто и вовсе возносил молитвы каким-то Высшим. Мне казалось, что я нахожусь в центре бури, настолько замок погрузился в пучину хаоса.

Гарри выглядел нервным, но уверенным в своих силах. В конце концов, все пять лет он вполне добросовестно учился, и у него не было слишком уж длинных «хвостов». Только Гермиона создавала панику на ровном месте, даже во сне бормоча рецепты зелий и формулы заклятий. Рон на её фоне казался оплотом спокойствия, хотя иногда и от него слышались панические крики и высказывания в духе «это конец моей жизни».

Как бы то ни было, экзамены начались. Проходило всё весьма спокойно. С теорией у меня иногда возникали затруднения, зато практика удавалась почти играючи, особенно на Чарах и Защите. Трансфигурация закрылась чудом, и мой чайный сервиз не обзавёлся лишними конечностями.

Впереди оставалась только История Магии, которую я даже не надеялась написать, потому что предмет казался слишком нудным и скучным. И вот тут-то мне вспомнилось, что эпопея с Отделом Тайн должна начаться именно в этот отрезок времени. А у меня не было совсем никакого плана!

Но вселенная не стала ждать моих решений, тут же забросив в самую пучину событий.

Гарри помчался в кабинет Амбридж, совсем не прислушиваясь к моим попыткам его остановить и образумить. Конечно, нас поймали. Вот только что-то пошло не так: вместо того, чтобы разоружить и связать нас, слизеринцы чего-то ждали. И компания-то собралась как на подбор: Малфой, Забини, Паркинсон, Нотт, Кребб и Гойл. Свита Драко в полном составе.

— Ну, всё, попались, крысёныши! — радовалась своей победе Амбридж, едва ли раздуваясь от чувства собственной важности. — Вы у меня за всё…

Но, не успев даже закончить свою торжественную речь, жабоподобная женщина вдруг обмякла и повалилась на пол. Малфой так и не опустил палочку, и получилось, что она указала на меня. Забавное положение, однако…

— Итак? — я вопросительно приподняла бровь. — Что дальше?

Драко выглядел почти страшно: покрасневший, растрёпанный и тяжело дышащий, он будто не Амбридж оглушил, а акромантула завалил.

— Дальше?.. — хрипло выдохнул он, словно не поняв меня. Но тут же взял себя в руки и выпрямился, с вызовом взглянув на Гарри. — Разве у вас не Поттер отдаёт распоряжения?

Почувствовав, что хватка Забини ослабла, я шагнула вперёд и принялась разминать кисти. Все остальные гриффиндорцы выглядели слишком шокированными, только Гарри сверлил меня многообещающим взглядом. Неловко вышло.

— У нас тут намечается небольшой рейд в Министерство Магии. Кто составит компанию? — я, обернувшись, любезно улыбнулась слизеринцам.

Панси смерила меня пренебрежительным взглядом и фыркнула, выражая своё отношение к ситуации.

— Я согласилась помочь Драко сейчас, но не подписывалась на смертельные приключения, — ядовито сказала она, высокомерно задрав подбородок.

— А по-моему, звучит весело, — усмехнулся Блейз, поигрывая палочкой.

— Мы ещё обязательно обсудим детали, — громом раздался злой голос Гарри. Малфой даже немного спал с лица, явно узнав интонации. — Но сейчас у нас нет времени. Я доверяю только членам ОД, и брать слизеринцев не…

— Могу поручиться за Малфоя и Забини. Остальные и не согласятся, — тут же влезла я.

Мне достался оч-чень тяжёлый взгляд, но братец не стал разводить долгих разговоров. В итоге, Драко и Блейз отправились с нами, пусть меня и назначили их надзирателем. Никто не собирался пускать слизеринцев за спину, так что летели мы в самом начале фестральной процессии.

— Звёзды сегодня удивительно яркие, — пропела Луна Лавгуд у меня над плечом. — Произойдёт что-то прекрасное и удивительное.

Забини обернулся и бросил на неё какой-то странный взгляд. Хм-м, насколько помню, у него были партнёрские узы с кем-то из когтевранцев младшего поколения… О, нет. Мне даже не требовалось сосредотачиваться для того, чтобы ощутить золотое свечение связи. Это действительно Луна.

Боги, в какую же вселенную меня забросило?

И как Лавгуд вообще разглядела звёзды на пасмурном небе?

Некоторые вещи были выше моего понимания.

Пока я пыталась понять, чем не угодила местным демиургам, мы уже приблизились к Министерству. О маскировке никто и не собирался думать, так что дело пришлось брать в свои руки. На что-то серьёзное не было времени, так что пришлось просто наложить лёгкие маскировочные чары.

— И зачем это? — недовольно хмурился Рон, почёсывая иллюзорную щетину.

— На всякий случай, — я завила себе волосы и превратилась в более светлую версию Гермионы.

Не говорить же им, что нас там будет ждать засада в виде родственников Драко. Тогда появятся закономерные вопросы, на которые никак не получится нормально ответить.

В Отделе Тайн пришлось немного попотеть и поплутать, благо, Гермиона вовремя вспомнила про Запирающее заклятие. Я же незаметно наложила маленькую метку на проход, ведущий к Арке Смерти, и покрасила главный выход зелёным цветом.

Зал Пророчеств оказался внушительным. Вот интересно, здесь столько предсказаний содержится, но о чём они? Всегда ли адресованы конкретному человеку? И может ли быть так, что пророчество есть, а его фигуранты даже не подозревают о его существовании? Судя по случаю с Гарри, это вполне возможно. Тогда интересно, в чём смысл хранить записи всех предсказаний, если немалая их часть до адресатов так и не доходит?

Пока мы мчались к нужному ряду, моё внимание привлёк странноватый блеск на одной из полок. Такое ощущение было, словно это пророчество притягивало меня к себе. Малоприятное чувство, на самом деле. И пройти мимо не получится, если принять во внимание то, что наша компания скоро порушит здесь всё.

Хм-м, что же делать, что же делать….

— Грейс, — прошипел мне на ухо Малфой, когда едва не врезался мне в спину. — Ты чего застряла?

— Тебе не кажется, что это пророчество смотрит на меня? — я кивнула в сторону прямо-таки сияющего шара.

Слизеринец закатил глаза и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Готова поклясться, там было что-то про «и зачем я вообще с ними связался».

— Тогда быстрее, чтобы не отстать от остальных, — он с силой потянул меня за руку, вынуждая поторопиться.

Дело заняло считанные секунды, компания школьников даже за поворотом скрыться не успела. А мне приятно грело карман пророчество, о котором даже прочитать ничего не удалось. Но если оно далось мне в руки, то у меня в нём далеко не последняя роль.

Мы подоспели как раз к тому моменту, как нас начали окружать Пожиратели. Малфой, увидев своего отца, только приглушённо выругался и явно осознал всю пользу маскировки.

— Мистер Поттер, какая встреча, — протянул Люциус, без труда узнав Гарри.

Над его образом я даже не трудилась, так что удивительного в таком быстром узнавании ничего не было. Да и вряд ли кто-то ещё мог ломануться в самое сердце Министерства без плана и особой цели.

— Где Сириус?! — тут же выпалил братишка, вскинув палочку.

Ах, да, точно, ему же привиделось, будто здесь пытают Блэка. Эта деталь как-то вылетела из головы.

— Так, послушай меня, — быстро зашептала я Драко, пока все отвлеклись на выяснение отношений с Пожирателями. — Сейчас начнётся заварушка, постарайся не потерять из виду Гарри. Это очень важно.

— А ты? — Малфой бросил быстрый взгляд на сюсюкающую Беллу.

— Я буду делать то же самое. Главное не паниковать и действовать быстро, — я похлопала себя по карману с пророчеством. — У меня будет шанс их отвлечь, если что, так что сосредоточься на себе и Гарри, ладно?

Драко не выглядел убеждённым, но всё равно кивнул. Мы вовремя закончили болтовню: как раз в этот момент наша группа незаметно перестроилась и приготовилась _крушить_.

Раз-два — БУМ!

Мы разбежались кто куда под крики и ругательства Пожирателей.

Гарри и Драко я потеряла из вида мгновенно, но пункт назначения мне был известен, так что это не особо отвлекало. Я палила Ступефаями по всему, что шевелилось и превышало размером школьника, и бежала вперёд, не чуя ног. В меня летели обломки всего подряд, лучи заклятий — даже парочка Авад, божечки — и прочий мусор.

Было сложно оставаться спокойной в этой заварушке, но я и не пыталась. Наоборот, это было весело! Почти как в очереди за шоколадками в ограниченной распродаже: смертельная опасность, жуткая давка и хаос.

Чудесный отпуск, обязательно обращусь в эту туркомпанию ещё.

Красивым Ступефаем отправив отдыхать очередного Пожирателя, я вырвалась-таки в Круглую Комнату. Дверь к Арке уже была распахнута, и в помещении уже кипела битва. Та-ак, где там мои братцы… О, вместе отбивают атаки Люциуса. Молодцы.

Я выбежала на самую верхнюю ступеньку амфитеатра и вскинула в воздух предсказание:

— Эй! Пророчество у меня!

Невилл, героически защищающий настоящее пророчество, только рот открыл, но больше ничем не выдал мой блеф. Ближайшие Пожиратели ломанулись в мою сторону, и я с гиканьем принялась улепётывать от разноцветных лучей.

Лазерное шоу! Да ещё и лайв-экшн! Волшебно!

Я едва не врезалась в Беллу и чудом увернулась от какой-то чёрной дряни из её палочки. Одно неловкое движение — моя нога провалилась вниз, и я пересчитала своим тельцем несколько рядов скамеек. Шарик выпал из моей руки и, со звоном отпрыгивая от ступеней, устремился к Арке.

Вот чёрт. Текст настоящего пророчества мне известен, а вот потерять собственное предсказание я была не готова. Уж оно-то не записано Дамблдором!

Со звериным криком я бросилась на тщедушного мужика и отбросила его в сторону. Шарик мой! Никому не отдам! Как в плохих боевиках, я уклонялась от всех заклятий, умудряясь ещё и вперёд продвигаться.

Только однажды в меня угодило чьё-то Секо, и мою правую лодыжку чуть ли не напополам разрезало. Это было даже почти не больно, потому что рефлекс сработал быстрее мысли: я бросила на рану Анестезию и побежала дальше.

Успела поймать этот дурацкий шарик буквально за секунду до того, как он прыгнул в Арку. Не, дорогуша, Сириуса я тебе поизображать не дам.

К слову, о Блэке. Когда я обернулась в попытке оценить ситуацию, как раз повсюду начали появляться члены Ордена. Так, а вот и время повышенной внимательности. И моя диспозиция весьма удачна.

Займёмся побочным квестом «Вытяни Бродягу из Арки». Именно так, с больших букв.  
Схоронившись за ступенями последнего ряда, я принялась залечивать свою несчастную ногу. Со стороны меня почти не было заметно — спасибо моему мелкому росту. Да и все рядом были слишком увлечены страстными танцами для того, чтобы отвлекаться на выбывшего из строя бойца.

Лучи заклятий, конечно, в меня летели, но в спокойной обстановке создать щит было просто. Моя нога выглядела скверно, обезболивание совсем не повлияло на то, что разрез был буквально до кости и ужасно кровил. Но, к счастью, я целых три года в поте лица отрабатывала чары как раз против порезов. Не настолько глубоких, но принцип-то ведь похож должен быть?

Заживить удалось очень, очень немногое, я только кровь остановила и зарастила мясо так, чтобы не было видно кости. Больше времени мне не дали: дуэль Беллы и Сириуса началась. И уследить за ними было… кошмар как сложно.

Зелёный, жёлтый, красный, зелёный — лучи выстреливали с такой скоростью, что у меня в глазах зарябило. А эти двое ещё и хохотали, обмениваясь взаимными оскорблениями на уровне детского сада. В итоге, я чуть не упустила нужный момент.

Но, к счастью, в ходе падения Сириус ненадолго завис, выгнувшись почти идеальной дугой. Он уже успел наполовину провалиться в Арку, как мои Манящие чары его достали и потащили обратно.

Понятия не имею, можно ли приманить ими человека, но с запросом «штаны Сириуса Блэка» они справились просто отлично. Правда, протащило Блэка по каменному полу капитально, да и головой ударило здорово.

Яростный вопль за моей спиной подтвердил, что сцену спасения крёстного Гарри не застал и ломанулся за Беллатрисой со всех своих геройских ног. Мне же следовало поспешить за ними.

С отходом главных смутьянов сражение шло уже не так активно, появившийся Дамблдор уже паковал всех «злодеев», когда я выбегала из зала с Аркой. Благодаря анестезии голень почти не ощущалась, но ногу подволакивало. И сильно. Это раздражало и сильно замедляло меня. Я буквально чувствовала, как утекает сквозь пальцы драгоценное время.

— И куда ты собралась? — выпалил запыхавшийся Драко, вдруг подхватывая меня за плечо.

— Поглазеть на представление, — выдохнула я, с трудом выравниваясь. — А ты?

— С ума сошла? — прошипел Малфой, тем не менее, помогая мне бежать вперёд. — Там только калек и не хватает.

— Ты не поверишь, но как раз калек и не хватает, — у меня даже получилось улыбнуться, а не осклабиться. Или нет. Мне как-то не до выражений лица было в тот момент, лишь бы анестезия продержалась до конца заварушки.

Мы добрались до холла как раз вовремя: Волдеморт попытался перехватить контроль над телом Гарри и ненадолго замер. Драко задушенно запищал, увидев своего несостоявшегося повелителя во плоти, а я же нырнула во внутреннее видение.

Та-ак… Аура у Волдеморта была в хлам, ещё хуже, чем его нынешнее тело. Но связи и впрямь просматривались. Одна — толстая, как три каната, связывала его с Гарри и имела насыщенно-кровавый цвет. Ну, тут ничего удивительного. А вот нить золота… Да, она есть. Едва уловимо, но ловится. Теперь нужно пройти по ней дальше.

Эта партнёрская нить больше всего напоминала паутину, настолько тонкой и эфемерной являлась. Но на некотором отдалении от тела она соединялась с ещё семью такими же, и дальше уже ощущалась более плотно. Золотое сияние почти не виднелось, оно было тусклым и пыльным, словно его окунули в бочку дёгтя. Но оно было, и это уже прекрасно.

Куда же ведёт эта нить?..

Немного притягиваясь к Гарри, она плавно огибала его голову и шла… ко мне.

Что.

От шока я даже концентрацию потеряла.

Ко мне?!

Да этого просто не может быть!

Но времени на рефлексию у меня не было: Гарри как раз заговорил интонациями Волдеморта, и у меня были считанные секунды на принятие решения. С моей ногой особо не попрыгаешь в ритуальных танцах, да и я не догадалась захватить с собой горный хрусталь. Чёрт. Оставался только один способ.

— Грейс?.. Ты что-

Я отмахнулась от Драко и побежала к телу Волдеморта, пытаясь оставаться максимально незамеченной. Даже бросила на подошвы Заглушающее шаги заклятие, но мои туфли всё равно заметно хлюпали от крови. Так, ещё немного, пара шагов…

Гарри закричал, и в этот момент Волдеморт вернулся в своё тело.

Сейчас или никогда.

Я схватила рептилию за отвороты мантии, он даже не успел среагировать на моё движение. Только зрачки и расширились, когда я изо всех сил впечаталась «поцелуем» в то место, где должны быть губы.

Ну, Том, только попробуй мне не склеиться обратно!


	7. Правило седьмое

_«Помни: если тебя забросило в какую-то вселенную, то она в тебе нуждается. Ничего не происходит просто так»_

***

Моя прабабушка по материнской линии, благодаря которой я уверовала в магию, всегда говорила мне, что в жизни не бывает простых совпадений. Мол, что ни происходит, то всегда имеет какой-то смысл, пусть даже не слишком очевидный. Раньше до меня никак не доходил весь смысл её точки зрения, сейчас же…

Драко сказал, что мой поцелуй с Тёмным Лордом помог ему придумать нужный образ для борьбы с боггартом. Я с милой улыбкой послала его к дементорам и принялась бомбить Выручай-Комнату дальше.

Моя истинная пара — Волдеморт. Да в каком обкуренном кошмаре такое вообще можно было придумать?! Тем более что от боли соединения кусочков души он всё равно то ли сдох, то ли впал в кому. А мне теперь с воспоминаниями мучиться.

Фу. Какое же, однако, фу.

У меня такого отвращения не было даже тогда, когда я на спор целовалась с нашим преподом по истории искусства. Он находился в вечном запое, а потому после того случая я ещё года четыре на алкоголь даже смотреть не могла. Но у него хотя бы губы были, а не это… Это… Даже описать невозможно!

Вся наша компания после происшествия в Министерстве вернулась в Хогвартс. По большей части, ранены были все, но серьёзных травм почти никто не получил. Мой порез вылечили с оскорбительной лёгкостью, но мадам Помфри всё же высказала мне всё, что думает о побегушках с кровоточащей ногой. Я потеряла довольно много крови, но Кроветворное прекрасно с этим справилось.

И вот сейчас, этим чудесным утром, когда все готовятся к отбытию в Лондон, я громлю Выручай-Комнату и безуспешно пытаюсь выпустить пар. Отлично докатилась, ничего не скажешь. Зато хотя бы Волдеморта остановила, хоть и через одно место. Оставалась ещё проблема с Пожирателями, но основной боевой состав был пленён ещё в Министерстве, так что всё должно было скоро решиться.

Что насчёт Волдеморта? О, это просто чудесная история. Когда Дамблдор выпытал у меня, каким именно способом я смогла восстановить то, что восстановлению подлежать не должно, он был в полном восторге. И на фоне своего «любовь спасёт мир» он добился от Министерства того, что теперь я являюсь нянькой Тёмного Лорда.

Конечно, его стоило бы казнить незамедлительно, но дементоры почему-то не захотели сотрудничать с волшебниками. Вот каких других Пожирателей поцеловать — всегда пожалуйста, а на господине Томе у них программа сбилась. Другие способы казни в магическом мире не приветствовались. Что вы, Авада, да в мирные времена? Мы же не хотим уподобиться Волдеморту?

И сделали бы они всё это тайно, но ведь нет. Журналисты явились в самый неподходящий момент, и история с Волдемортом получила широкую огласку. Теперь каждый жаждал крови и отмщения, но — парадокс! — казнить Тёмного Лорда не желал никто.

А тут ещё моё пророчество, чтоб ему провалиться. Оно уверяло, что «три золотых союза приведут этот мир к новой эпохе», так что убивать Тома теперь ещё было попросту опасно. Мол, раз судьба дала ему шанс исправиться, то это не просто так, да и предсказание же. Чёртово магическое сообщество с его суевериями.

Пока Волдеморт даже понятия не имел, в каком качестве предстал перед магами. Он счастливо отдыхал себе в Мунго, безоружный и охраняемый чуть ли не всеми мракоборцами мира. У семи нянек дитя без глазу, но пока это самое дитятко в коме, может, всё и обойдётся.

Что меня больше всего бесило в этой ситуации, так это то, что из-за широкой огласки мне теперь не отвертеться от навязанных обязанностей. Сейчас каждая собака в магической Британии была в курсе, что мы с Волдемортом — одна из трёх истинных пар, которые должны привести мир к процветанию. История с «исцелением души» грозила превратиться в сюжет для слезливого бульварного романа или какой-нибудь сказки для детей.

Гарри надо мной не смеялся. Ему тоже досталась порция «славы», да и вот кого-кого, а его никогда нельзя было назвать обделённым вниманием общественности. Это он ещё не знает о том, что тоже фигурирует в этом дурацком пророчестве. Ух, мне его даже жалко стало.

Но это всё же не спасает меня от того, что я сделала.

Поцелуй с Волдемортом — это кое-что похуже влюблённости в его крестраж. Да это же кошмар!.. Полная, беспросветная дыра.

Хочу заснуть и проснуться в нормальном, адекватном мире.

***

Вильена была моей отдушиной, единственным островком спокойствия и гармонии, куда ещё не добрались сплетни и «Пророк». Миссис Гринвуд по-прежнему не выписывала газету, а прочие жители деревушки и вовсе мало интересовались окружающим миром. Это спасало меня целых две недели каникул, но, в конце концов, судьба меня настигла.

Самое странное, что миссис Гринвуд совсем не удивилась новостям. Только попросила меня больше не солить ягодные пироги, а то мои кулинарные шедевры чуть ли не отправили мистера Морриса на тот свет.

Миссис Чоп отреагировала куда эмоциональнее, пожалела меня и даже предложила парочку целительских заклятий для того, чтобы Волдеморт остался в коме навечно. Я уже почти согласилась на эту авантюру, но тут появился Гарри, и все планы поломались.

Причём явился без предупреждения, злым, растрёпанным больше обыкновенного и очень, очень сбитым с толку. Поттер узнал, кто является его парой. И теперь не знал, что с этим делать.

— Почему бы просто не смириться? — предложила я, отпаивая его успокоительным отваром. — В конце концов, он же смирился.

— То есть? — Гарри даже подавился. — Он знает?

— А ты не в курсе? — меня это действительно удивило. — Как же тогда догадался о связи?

Братец задумчиво пожевал губу и отчего-то слегка покраснел.

— Ты же мне рассказывала о различных узах, помнишь, ещё на третьем курсе? Ну, я и тренировался время от времени. А сегодня смог рассмотреть свои связи и узнать, что… Что… — он тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Что ты связан с Малфоем, — я кивнула. — И тебя это так испугало?

— Примерно как тебя — связь с Волдемортом, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Да как такое вообще можно сравнивать! — я чуть не расколола чашку, грохнув ей по столу.

— Вот так вот, — поморщился Поттер.

Мы ещё несколько минут просидели в тягостном молчании. А потом нам надоело тратить время на всякую чушь, и мы решили брать оленя за рога. То есть, вызвать на ковёр самого доступного для разговора человека.

Малфой вызвался не сразу, но появился в Вильене спустя несколько минут после прилёта Букли. Выглядел он потрёпанным и рассерженным, на щеке отпечатались какие-то строчки, а на рубашке зловеще чернело пятно.

— Твоя сова меня укусила! — тут же набросился он на Гарри.

— Букля — очень умная птица, — самодовольно заключил Поттер, пакостно улыбнувшись. — В отличие от некоторых хорьков.

Между ними мгновенно вспыхнула драка. Мальчишки катались по траве около здания почты и активно мутузили друг друга. Будь у них палочки, всё могло закончиться куда плачевнее, а уж с синяками и ссадинами справиться можно за пару минут.

Победа не досталась никому, оба «истинных партнёра» выглядели в равной степени побитыми. Мы с миссис Чоп веселились, вслух перечисляя их боевые отметины и залечивая их. Вернее, мои кривые руки едва ли не оставили Гарри без глаза, и после этого целительница отстранила меня от такого ответственного дела.

После драки мальчишки смогли почти мирно поговорить. А у меня всё в голове не укладывалась одна вещь. Ведь Драко давно был в курсе существования связи, да и явно уже что-то чувствовал к Гарри на пятом курсе. Но вёл себя так, будто ничего этого не было. Это какой-то особый сорт игры, или он просто не хотел показаться уязвимым? Учитывая его болезненное отношение к общественному мнению и собственному эго, более вероятен второй вариант.

— Почему ты так улыбаешься, Грейс? — буркнул Малфой, полоснув по мне острым взглядом.

— Просто вы такие забавные, — я улыбнулась ещё шире.

Гарри же со странным прищуром глядел на пространство между мной и слизеринцем. И что он там высматривает, интересно?..

— Холи, — вдруг сказал Поттер своим пугающим тоном. — Ты, кажется, забыла мне сказать ещё одну вещь.

— Д-да? — мой голос предательски оборвался. — Какую же?

Братец поднял на меня тяжёлый взгляд.  
— У вас тоже семейная связь. У тебя с Малфоем.

А-а, вот что его смутило…

Наверное, моей реакции ему показалось недостаточно, зато вот Драко отреагировал именно так, как заказывали: с воплями и возмущениями. Пришлось и его посвящать в теорию уз, которая была вовсе не теорией, и несколько часов ушло на внезапную тренировку.

Малфой, что обидно, освоил видение почти сходу и тут же начал заваливать меня вопросами. А вот этот цвет что означает? А этот? А почему красная связь Поттера почернела? А, кстати, действительно ведь почернела и будто бы усохла. Я честно призналась, что ещё не видела, чтобы такое случалось с духовными узами, но так обычно выглядят умирающие связи.

Интересно, почему это произошло? Не из-за того же, что Волдеморт оказался связан «положительными» узами со мной, и это вошло в конфликт с уже имеющимися нитями? Над этим стоило поразмыслить, но как-нибудь потом.

— Уже поздно, — с неудовольствием заметил Драко, выглянув в окно.

И впрямь, солнце уже давно село, и в Вильене царила непроглядная тьма.

— Хочешь вернуться в поместье? — спросила я с сомнением. Что-то мне подсказывало, что так бодро слизеринец отозвался на наш зов не из-за того, что у него дома всё хорошо.

— У меня есть выбор? — хмыкнул Малфой, поднимаясь на ноги. — Благодарю за приглашение, — чопорно произнёс он, глядя куда-то поверх моей макушки, и развернулся на каблуках.

— Тебя никто ни к чему не принуждает, — вдруг сказал Гарри, не поднимая взгляда от пустой чашки в своих руках. — Если хочешь, оставайся.

— Да, уж спальное место тут точно найдётся. Миссис Гринвуд пошла в гости, а это точно на пару дней затянется, — улыбнулась я.

Лицо Драко сделалось сложным и каким-то странным, будто он не мог поверить в услышанное. А ведь и впрямь, я тоже не ожидала, что Гарри смягчится и чуть ли не прямым текстом пригласит его переночевать. Пусть и в чужом доме, хм.

Но затея с ночёвкой оказалась просто отличной. Разумеется, спать мы легли только под рассвет, потратив всю ночь на всякую ерунду. Большую часть времени «истинные партнёры» грызлись, но почти что игриво, не пытаясь по-настоящему задеть. А ещё имели наглость отпускать шуточки насчёт того поцелуя в Министерстве! Двое паразитов, вот уж точно.

Было тепло и весело. Я снова совершенно неожиданно ощутила себя на своём месте, почти действительно дома. Не хватало буквально пары деталей до полноты чувства, но это уже было больше, чем то, чем я владела в прошлой жизни.

Когда мальчишки уснули прямо посреди спора насчёт смысла сказки о Дарах Смерти, мне захотелось выйти на улицу. Было серо и промозгло, несмотря на лето, но дышалось свободно и легко. Я уселась на крыльцо и подняла лицо к небу. Ветер мягко обдувал мои волосы, спутанные после бессонной ночи. Обрезать, что ли?..

Здесь так здорово. Не только в Вильене, но и в этом мире. Так правильно. Неужели я действительно нашла свой дом? Хоть его ещё и нужно отстроить, да и проблемы с Томом только-только начинаются.

Когда-то давно я мечтала об этом. И, в конце концов, настолько достала Высших, что они решили исполнить моё желание. Всё было не совсем так, как мне представлялось, и у меня ещё осталась куча вопросов, но…

«Спасибо», — отправила я мысленно куда-то далеко в пространство.

Ответом мне послужил мелодичный ласковый смешок.


	8. Список настоящих правил попаданства

1\. Не дай шипперскому чувству обмануть тебя.

2\. Даже! Не! Пытайся! Крутить романтические отношения с антагонистами! (Если, конечно, вы не связаны очень тупыми и прочными узами типа истинной пары)

3\. Всегда будь начеку.

4\. Если запахло палёным — притворяйся идиотом. (Может не сработать с истинным партнёром, но не сдавайся!)

5\. Никогда не смейся над чужими суевериями.

6\. В первую очередь, позаботься о защите разума. Это очень важно!!! И берегись всяких там менталистов!

7\. Не ругай богов. Даже в шутку. А особенно — не игнорируй их указания. Тогда, возможно, тебе не придётся иметь дело с ОГРОМНЫМИ неприятностями.

_Дополнения от некоего Т.М., чей почерк оказалось разобрать куда легче предыдущего:_

8\. Не лезь в ту область, в которой совсем не разбираешься. Особенно это касается манипуляций с душой, пространством и временем!

9\. Поработай над своими актёрскими навыками, если абсолютно не умеешь врать и притворяться. Да и если считаешь себя отличным лжецом, не пренебрегай развитием своих талантов.

10\. Помни о том, что молчание — лучший способ сохранить секрет в тайне. И даже если изъясняешься на иностранном языке, учитывай то, что его может знать кто-то ещё.


End file.
